Memories
by Luthien Akallabeth
Summary: Gabrielle recuerda episodios de su pasada vida, ahora que ha sido convertida y se encuentra en un viaje para escapar de su sire. Amores, tristezas, alegrías... todo viene a ella en su viaje. Drabbles, tabla básica, 30vicios. Acto 29 Up!
1. Conejo

Disclaimer: Gabrielle me pertenece en su totalidad, es original de mi propia invención, así también como la historia en la que ella se envuelve. Más aclaraciones al final del drabble.

Historia originalmente publicada en la comunidad 30vicios de Livejournal, las tematicas pertenecen a la tabla básica que dicha comunidad publico para su uso y distribución.

Conejo.-

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

Era una tarde apacible, no hacia calor, tampoco frío. Era una tarde perfecta para un paseo, lo suficientemente oscura como para que yo pudiese salir a caminar y disfrutar indirectamente de la compañía de los mortales.

He visto miles y miles de rostros pasar a través de los años, pero siempre encuentro alguien interesante a quien realmente observar.

Fue entonces cuando fijé mi vista en esa pequeña niña. Tenia el cabello color chocolate, era preciosa, una bella _petite_, pero fue lo que cargaba entre sus brazos lo que me hizo fijar la vista sobre ella. Un conejo. Un bello conejo blanco de rojos ojos. Era sin duda un cuadro bastante tierno.

Pero a mi no me enterneció.

- _No me gustan los conejos…_ - susurré para mis adentros.

Removió mis memorias. Aquel conejo blanco.

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

- ¿Qué traes ahí padre? – preguntó una adorable niña de cabellos dorados y grandes ojos verdes, sus mejillas coloreadas por el rubor infantil. Se veía emocionada por ver nuevamente a su padre.

- Es un regalo para ti _mon petite_… - el hombre enseño lo que escondía con travesura. Revelando un pequeño conejo blanco. La niña emocionada y alegre, tomó entre sus brazos al pequeño conejo, abrazándolo con cuidado. Echándose a correr a los brazos de una mujer que la esperaba a lo lejos con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¡Madre… madre! Mira… es un conejo, padre me ha traído un conejo para cuidar – Sonreía ampliamente la pequeña.

- Es cierto, debes cuidarlo muy bien Anastashia – Sonrío la mujer.

- Lo haré – sonrío la pequeña niña – Lo cuidaré como tu cuidas de mi Madre.

_Fue un dí__a de invierno, lo recuerdo… por que había nevado. Mi conejo había escapado, y yo salí en su búsqueda. Era de noche, pero no me importo…_

_Madre salio tras de mi, pero al igual que yo…__ ella se perdió. _

_En la mañana desperté en mi habitación, y mi padre estaba muy triste, no había podido encontrar a mi madre. Yo no entendía muy bien lo que sucedía, pero me sentía triste por que no había podido encontrar a mi conejo. _

_No entendí lo que mi padre quería decirme. Mi madre había muerto, y yo me seguí__a preocupando por mi conejo. _

_Ese día, dejaron de gustarme los conejos. _

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

Espero que esta primera entrega les haya gustado, se que es algo corta, pero es un drabble. Y el primero de una serie de 30 drabbles. La historia esta centrada en mi personaje, Gabrielle. Una vampira que carga su condición como la peor de las maldiciones, dadas las circunstancias en las que fue convertida, estos hechos serán revelados a medida ella va recordando su pasado.

Aviso: Los drabbles no tienen un hilo conductor entre si, son hechos al azar que ella va recordando, pero si tienen un orden de lectura, por lo que los subiré en dicho orden.

Espero que disfruten la entrega, los reviews son bienvenidos, me animan a seguir.

DarkCam.


	2. Inicio

Disclaimer: Gabrielle me pertenece en su totalidad, es original de mi propia invención, así también como la historia en la que ella se envuelve. Más aclaraciones al final del drabble.

Historia originalmente publicada en la comunidad 30vicios de Livejournal, las tematicas pertenecen a la tabla básica que dicha comunidad publico para su uso y distribución.

Inicio.-

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

El inicio de las cosas no siempre comienza desde cero, a veces, deben destruirse algunas cosas para que luego se pueda volver a empezar. Así fue conmigo.

~·~·~·~·~

Recuerdo ese día. Ese último día, Zerg me pidió que le acompañara en una caminata por el bosque cercano al castillo de mi familia. Llevábamos tres años juntos. Lo conocí cuando yo solo tenía dieciséis años, el tenia cincuenta… pero al ser una criatura especial, su aspecto era el de un joven.

Él se veía bastante nervioso, pero a la vez, en su rostro pude descifrar la determinación de hablar conmigo. Esto me causo curiosidad. Me hablo en un principio de cosas sin relativa importancia, hasta que llegado un punto entre los árboles se detuvo, y me miro a los ojos, se veía nervioso aunque muy decidido.  
Tomo mis manos entre las suyas con suavidad, me miro a los ojos de forma tierna y susurro el nombre que usaba en aquel entonces

_- Anastashia…  
_  
Nos miramos suavemente. Pero fue lo último que tuvimos del otro. Lo ultimo de paz. Habíamos sido descuidados, un grupo de vampiros nos habían seguido con sed de venganza, pues Zerg y mi padre habían dado caza a uno de su aquelarre. Zerg se coloco delante de mí. Protegiéndome. Escudándome de cualquier ataque, pero ninguno de los vampiros que nos rodeaban comenzó un ataque. Fue el líder del grupo quien se adelanto, y note como Zerg se tensaba. El líder del aquelarre era un hombre alto, de cabello negro azabache, con el atractivo inmortal de los vampiros, sus ojos eran de color gris.

Aquella criatura se dirigió a mi acompañante, y habló en francés. En esa época, mi francés no era tan fluido como ahora, por lo que no pude entender mucho. Pero Zerg si, pues le contesto y entablo una discusión con la criatura. De pronto el vampiro guardo silencio, dio la media vuelta y encaro al grupo. Dio una orden. Y estos se lanzaron sobre nosotros, hiriendo gravemente a Zerg.

Yo no corrí con la misma suerte.

Lo único que recuerdo, fue el dolor. Aquel dolor que encendía mi garganta. El líder del aquelarre se había abalanzado sobre mí, bebiendo de mi sangre. Mire una última vez a mi amado Zerg, tendido en el suelo, inconsciente.

Inocentemente, lo llame. Y fue la última vez que pronuncié su nombre en voz alta.

Ese fue el final de mi vida. Y fue el inicio de mi muerte.

Fue el inicio de mi no vida como Gabrielle.

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

Espero que hayan disfrutado del drabble. Para evitar dudas quisiera aclarar que Gabrielle, mientras estuvo viva se llamaba Anastashia, por si algunos aun tenían dudas. De todas formas, este capitulo aclara un poco como fue que 'Anastashia murió'.  
A medida que avance la historia, se ira viendo su interacción con los demas personajes de la historia.

Hoy (29-12-10) he terminado la tabla, así que solo iré subiendo los cápitulos de vez en cuando, esperando que a ustedes les guste leerla.  
Tengo pensado pedir otra tabla en 30vicios, para continuar con la historia de Gabrielle un poco mas en su presente, ya que esta tabla se centró básicamente en su Vida mas que en su 'Muerte'.

Aviso: Los drabbles no tienen un hilo conductor entre si, son hechos al azar que ella va recordando, pero si tienen un orden de lectura, por lo que los subiré en dicho orden.

Espero que disfruten la entrega, los reviews son bienvenidos, me animan a seguir.

DarkCam.


	3. Miedo

Disclaimer: Gabrielle me pertenece en su totalidad, es original de mi propia invención, así también como la historia en la que ella se envuelve. Más aclaraciones al final del drabble.

Historia originalmente publicada en la comunidad 30vicios de Livejournal, las tematicas pertenecen a la tabla básica que dicha comunidad publico para su uso y distribución.

Miedo.-

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

Cuando conocí a Zerg, no fue uno de los momentos más románticos de mi vida. En realidad, podríamos decir que el jugó el papel del caballero montado sobre su blanco corcel que derrota al dragón y salva a la doncella en peligro.

Solo que a él, no solo le faltaba el caballo...

~·~·~·~·~

La chica se encontraba acorralada, el vampiro la había perseguido, y sin darse cuenta se había adentrado en el bosque, el cual era doblemente peligroso, hacia horas que corría y sentía que las fuerzas se le escapaban del cuerpo segundo a segundo. No llevaba ningún arma con ella con la cual poder defenderse contra el ataque del vampiro.

… Y maldita sea, no llevaba ropas para correr largas distancias, y como si fuese una invitación para el vampiro, el vestido que llevaba, dejaba su cuello al descubierto.

Y debía ser sincera. Estaba muerta del miedo. El vampiro estaba solo a pasos de asesinarla. Sabía que esto era solo por que su padre era el caza vampiros de la zona.

Él vampiro se adelanto unos pasos, disfrutando el sufrimiento que producía en la chica. Ya estaba a centímetros de ella, podía oler el aroma a jazmín que tenia la piel de la chica.

Ella solo cerró sus ojos, esperando el golpe final. Solo que no vino nunca.

Ella abrió sus ojos, sorprendiéndose al encontrar una figura encapuchada sujetando al vampiro por el cuello, quien luchaba por soltarse del agarre. Al parecer la figura encapuchada era un joven, pues era una mano masculina la que sujetaba al vampiro del cuello.

- No debiste molestar a la señorita… ¿Por qué no intentas molestarme a mí? – dijo la figura. Era una voz masculina.

La joven se sobresalto cuando la figura encapuchada lanzo contra un árbol al vampiro, rompiéndole algunas costillas, pero aun así, el vampiro volvió a lanzarse al ataque sobre la figura encapuchada. El joven encapuchado se coloco en posición de pelea, desenfundando una espada lanzándose a la lucha igualmente.

El estilo de pelea era algo rustico, le faltaba ser perfeccionado, pero sin duda, la fuerza del joven era fantástica.

- _ Y yo solo estoy parada aquí… así me hago llamar una Van Garrett_ – pensó la muchacha, frunciendo un poco el ceño. Observo nuevamente al joven encapuchado, quien en un descuido había dejado acercarse demasiado al vampiro.

- ¡Cuidado! – La joven corrió hacia el joven encapuchado, golpeando al vampiro, lanzándolo lejos. Ella era bastante fuerte, y no se iba a preocupar por mostrar los modales de una dama en esta ocasión. No correspondía. Girándose hacia el joven preguntó - ¿Estas bien?

Pero no recibió respuesta. El joven se levanto rápidamente, siguiendo la pelea con el vampiro. Ella frunció el ceño nuevamente.

- _¡Pero que mal educado!_ – pensó.

El joven parecía haber recuperado las fuerzas, pero aun así el vampiro consiguió asestarle un golpe, que lo hizo tambalearse un poco, haciendo que la capucha cayera, revelando finalmente su rostro.

La muchacha se quedo viendo al joven, quizás boquiabierta. El mal educado y adrenalinico joven, era muy apuesto, pero tenía una mirada sombría, llena de ira. Esto la hacia estremecer, aunque jamás lo admitiría. El joven logró hacer que su corazón latiera rápidamente.

Él joven derroto finalmente al vampiro. Se irguió, sacudiéndose un poco las ropas, y luego volteo a ver a la muchacha. Ella sintió su corazón palpitar fuertemente de nuevo, y sus mejillas tomaron color.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- _Contigo creo que me encuentro en las nubes guapo…_ - y se sonrojo furiosamente luego de darse cuenta la estupidez que había pensado.

Dios, si pensó que tenía miedo del vampiro, el que sentía ahora no era nada comparado con eso.

El primer amor, si que da miedo.

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

Espero que todos quienes leen esta humilde historia, pasen unas excelentes fiestas por año nuevo. Que todos comiencen el nuevo año con salud, suerte y felicidad, que la bondad no deje de existir en sus vidas. Van mis mejores deseos para todos mis lectores.

¡Feliz año nuevo para todos!

Aviso: Los drabbles no tienen un hilo conductor entre si, son hechos al azar que ella va recordando, pero si tienen un orden de lectura, por lo que los subiré en dicho orden.

Espero que disfruten la entrega, los reviews son bienvenidos, me animan a seguir.

DarkCam.


	4. Lluvia

Disclaimer: Gabrielle me pertenece en su totalidad, es original de mi propia invención, así también como la historia en la que ella se envuelve. Más aclaraciones al final del drabble.

Historia originalmente publicada en la comunidad 30vicios de Livejournal, las tematicas pertenecen a la tabla básica que dicha comunidad publico para su uso y distribución.

Lluvia.-

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

Llueve. Las calles se ven solitarias, cuando la lluvia se toma las calles de la ciudad. Algunas personas corriendo en búsqueda de algún refugio contra la lluvia, o se aproximan a sus hogares donde tendrán un lugar seco y caliente para reconfortarse, hasta que la lluvia pase.

Pero yo no. A mi me gusta la lluvia.

Pero me avergüenza realmente la razón de porque me gusta, pienso que es algo infantil… pero simplemente, no puedo evitarlo.

~·~·~·~·~

Anastashia se encontraba en la biblioteca, junto a uno de los inmensos ventanales del castillo, leía en silencio. Así pasaba casi todas las tardes. En absoluto silencio, deleitándose con los miles de ejemplares que inundaban la biblioteca Van Garrett.

Todo estaba tranquilo. Delicioso silencio.

- ¡Te He Dicho Que Así No, Estúpido Alumno!

La chica se sobresalta bastante, casi dejando caer el libro que esta leyendo, aferrándolo luego a su pecho, recupera la compostura. Se asoma por el ventanal del castillo, que da hacia los jardines. Allá abajo, esta su padre junto a Zerg. Frunce un poco el ceño mientras los observa.

Hacia algunos meses que Gabriel Van Garrett, su padre, había aceptado como alumno a ese sujeto (quien secretamente hacia que su corazón latiera como loco) y ahora vivía en el castillo. Junto a su padre y a ella.

- _Perfecto_ – Pensó cuando su padre, alegre, le comunico la noticia.

Se había sentido un tanto invadida, pensaba que no vería nunca más a ese muchacho mal educado, se veía que era un niñato. Quizás ni debería estar gastando su tiempo pensando en él. Pero para su mala suerte, el castillo no era tan grande como ella imaginaba. Esta bien, de acuerdo, el castillo era ENORME, pero el destino estaba empeñado en hacer que se cruzara con ese niñato. Y cada vez que lo hacia, él hacía algo que ella no esperaba. Había días en él que le hablaba, le deseaba los 'buenos días', 'buenas tardes' y las 'buenas noches'. Abría las puertas para ella, la ayudaba si se le caía algo, le sonreía. Justamente esa tarde, fue él quien abrió amablemente la puerta de la biblioteca para ella. Eso había sido extraño. Si bien no le había dicho nada, el hecho de que le abriera la puerta como un "Caballero" la descolocaba un poco.

La joven seguía observando por el ventanal. Su vista fija en el muchacho que entrenaba junto a su padre.

- _Ahora que lo pienso… ha sido bastante atento conmigo… _ - Pensó al tiempo que se sonrojaba. Luego de unos momentos, se sintió ahogada en la biblioteca, así que emprendió una carrera hacia la salida, saliendo así del castillo, pasando inevitablemente por los jardines en donde su padre y Zerg entrenaban.

- ¡Anastashia, hija! ¿A dónde vas? – Llamó su padre. Obligándola a voltear antes de seguir su loca carrera.

- _Demonios_ – pensó - ¡Voy a caminar un poco, me siento ahogada! – y su mirada se cruzo con la de Zerg unos momentos, antes de echar a correr.

Se paso toda la tarde en el bosque, hasta que finalmente... Se perdió. Y para su mala suerte, comenzó a llover, justo y cuando se había dado cuenta.

- _Estoy enamorada…_ - Pensó asustada. Y Siguió caminando por el bosque, sin fijarse por donde andaba. Estaba toda mojada y su bello cabello dorado se le pegaba a la cara y a los brazos. Pareciera que estuviese caminando en círculos. Hasta que fue totalmente consciente de que estaba perdida.

Hasta que de pronto, lo escuchó llamarla, se giro y a lo lejos observo la silueta de alguien acercándose, Zerg volvió a llamarla. Se quedo ahí, esperando mientras la lluvia la mojaba completamente. Mientras el joven corría hacia ella, pudo entenderlo. Estaba enamorada de ese mal educado. Y no había nada que hacer al respecto.

Zerg llego hasta ella y le sonrío.

- Tu padre esta preocupado por ti… vamos, puedes enfermar si sigues en la lluvia… - La tomo de la mano para incitarla a caminar, ella obedeció en silencio, dejándose guiar, sin dejar de mirarlo, finalmente le sonrío.

- Gracias por venir hasta mí…

Zerg solo le sonrío. Sin entender el verdadero significado de esas palabras.

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

No se que ocurre con Fanfiction ultimamente, no me deja ver los stats de mis historias =( y eso me desanima un poco, ya que no soy capaz de ver cuantas personas han leido hasta el momento la historia. Por lo regular, entro una vez al día para ver la cantidad de personas que siguen mis historias, pero ahora cuando intento entrar, me da un error =( a pesar de que lo he reportado, parece que no tiene una pronta solución.

Espero que pronto se arregle la verdad.  
¿Que tal sus fiestas de año nuevo? Espero que hayan estado muy bien.

Bueno, en este capitulo Anastashia/Gabrielle recuerda como se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorada. Este drabble sigue mas o menos la linea del anterior (Miedo) en donde conoce por primera vez a Zerg. Más adelante vendrán mas escenas de ellos dos. Aunque como podrán haber apreciado, ellos no tienen un final feliz. Pronto sabrán más.

Aviso: Los drabbles no tienen un hilo conductor entre si, son hechos al azar que ella va recordando, pero si tienen un orden de lectura, por lo que los subiré en dicho orden.

Espero que disfruten la entrega, los reviews son bienvenidos, me animan a seguir.

"_**Un aliento siempre viene bien, opinar es dar a conocer nuestros puntos de vista, criticar es exponer nuestra visión al mundo…"**_ dejar un review reúne todo lo anterior, sean buenos y escríbanme.

DarkCam.


	5. Insecto

Disclaimer: Gabrielle me pertenece en su totalidad, es original de mi propia invención, así también como la historia en la que ella se envuelve. Más aclaraciones al final del drabble.

Historia originalmente publicada en la comunidad 30vicios de Livejournal, las tematicas pertenecen a la tabla básica que dicha comunidad publico para su uso y distribución.

Insecto.-

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

Esa noche, caminaba luego de haber acabado con mi victima, un malhechor que gustaba de manosear mujeres solitarias acorralándolas en viejos callejones, había sido bastante fácil, por lo que pude beber de él lo suficiente, nadie lo extrañaría.  
En una de mis tantas caminatas, llegue a las afueras de un barrio comercial. No había nadie a esas horas, pues era bastante tarde. Algo llamo mi atención, me acerque a lo que parecía una tienda de antigüedades, y lo que estaba en oferta era un insectario, en el habían mariposas, era sinceramente precioso.

Entonces recordé, uno de mis viajes con mi padre. Había sido el último.

~·~·~·~·~

Era un bello día de verano, no eran los terrenos del castillo, si no un campo abierto, habían muchas flores silvestres, era un lugar para acampar, se veían algunas personas a lo lejos.

Anastashia, de unos once años corría por entre las flores silvestres sonriendo, su padre estaba un poco más allá, pero ella quería seguir explorando. Llego lo suficientemente como para salir de entre las flores silvestres, miro hacia atrás, y ya no veía a su padre, eso no la asusto.

Ahora caminaba tranquilamente, observando el lugar, pero sin notarlo, chocó con un chico de su edad.

Ella cayó al suelo, sin mucha delicadeza.

- ¡Auch!

- ¿Estas bien? – El chico la ayudo a levantarse, ella finalmente pudo verlo. Tenia el cabello negro un tanto largo y revuelto, sus ojos negros eran algo intimidantes, pero ella no sintió miedo, porque el chico tenía una cálida sonrisa de arrepentimiento. – Lo lamento, no quise derribarte…

- Esta bien... fui yo la que no se fijo… - Anastashia le sonrío amablemente.

Él le sonrío en respuesta, tenia una linda sonrisa.

- ¿Qué estabas mirando hace un rato? – Pregunto la chica.

- ¿Yo? Ah… estaba mirando eso… - dijo señalando unos puntitos negros

Anastashia cerró los ojos asustada, abrazándose y cubriéndose la cara con las manos. Él chico se volteo a mirarla y le acaricio la cabeza suavemente.

- No van a hacerte daño… los insectos no son malos…

- No me gustan… me dan miedo… - dijo con voz asustada la niña.

- Ven... mira... no te preocupes, que yo te protejo – le sonrío nuevamente, esta vez, Anastashia se dejo guiar, abriendo sus ojos, observando lo que eran los puntitos negros.

Una vez que estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, el chico soplo un poco, lo que hizo que un montón de mariposas coloridas se echaran a volar. Anastashia observo fascinada a las mariposas, sonriendo, tomando la mano del niño que la acompañaba, haciendo que él se sonrojara un poco.

Estuvieron así un rato, hasta que las mariposas finalmente se fueron. Entonces Anastashia se giro a él y le sonrío ampliamente.

- Gracias… me gusto mucho eso... – le besó la mejilla suavemente.

- Eh… d-de nada – sonrío suavemente, con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Se quedaron un rato hablando sobre las mariposas y sobre porque no todos los insectos son malos. El sol ya se ocultaba cuando Anastashia sintió la voz de su padre llamándola.

- Mi papá me busca… - dijo mirando hacia atrás, cuando miro al chico frente a ella, lo noto algo triste. - ¿Qué pasa...?

- Nada... – le sonrío – Es solo que… siento algo de envidia, tu papá debe quererte mucho… - sonrío melancólico

Ella solo le sonrío – Dices cosas raras amigo… - le besa nuevamente la mejilla – espero verte de nuevo… cuídate mucho y gracias por las mariposas – agito su mano despidiéndose, para luego echar a correr por donde había venido.

Él niño se quedo un rato ahí, observando a la niña alejarse, luego escucho que lo llamaban.

- ¡¿Zerg?!... ¡Zerg, hijo! – una mujer un tanto bajita y rellenita, se le acerco, abrazándolo fuerte, su cabello claro en contraste al negro de su hijo – Me tenias preocupada… no te encontré por ningún lado…

Él niño sonrío melancólicamente, susurrando – No te preocupes mamá… no voy a irme a ningún lado…

~·~·~·~·~

Deje el insectario y sus mariposas atrás, a donde yo iba, las mariposas ya no volaban.

Espero que para Zerg… las mariposas aun existan.

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

Volví a tardar un poco con la entrega, pero he estado algo ocupada estos días, me invitaron a participar de la organización de un evento de cultura japonesa (Pues, les cuento que me dedico a eso como un hobby, organizo y realizo eventos de vez en cuando). Y pues he estado afinando detalles con la organización...  
Así también han sido días algo complicados... y un tanto tristes para mi... pero las cosas mejoraran con el tiempo -espero-

En fin.  
Espero que les guste la entrega de esta vez.

Aviso: Los drabbles no tienen un hilo conductor entre si, son hechos al azar que ella va recordando, pero si tienen un orden de lectura, por lo que los subiré en dicho orden.

Espero que disfruten la entrega, los reviews son bienvenidos, me animan a seguir.

"_**Un aliento siempre viene bien, opinar es dar a conocer nuestros puntos de vista, criticar es exponer nuestra visión al mundo…"**_ dejar un review reúne todo lo anterior, sean buenos y escríbanme.

DarkCam.


	6. Escape

Disclaimer: Gabrielle me pertenece en su totalidad, es original de mi propia invención, así también como la historia en la que ella se envuelve. Más aclaraciones al final del drabble.

Historia originalmente publicada en la comunidad 30vicios de Livejournal, las tematicas pertenecen a la tabla básica que dicha comunidad publico para su uso y distribución.

Escape.-

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

Después de que fuese convertida en vampiro, pude finalmente conocer el rostro del líder del aquelarre de vampiros que habían acechado las tierras de mi padre, y al pueblo en donde residíamos. Su nombre era Raoul, y hace más de cien años que no nos hemos cruzado. Porque he estado escapando de él todo este tiempo, aunque realmente, ya no tengo nada que temerle.

~·~·~·~·~

Era una imponente mansión, los inmensos ventanales con finas cortinas de brocado dejaban ver la luna llena que se alzaba silenciosa sobre los tejados de las demás casas bajando por la colina. Ella ya no se encontraba en su querida ciudad, se había visto obligada a emigrar a Paris junto con el grupo con el que convivía ahora.

Pero no era feliz. Se apreciaba en su rostro, la desaparecida sonrisa y la mirada melancólica que ya era común en ella. Ninguno de los lujos que había en la habitación parecía importarle. Armarios llenos de caros y bellísimos vestidos de la época, espejos, peines de jade. Todas cosas sin importancia. Ya no recordaba el tiempo que tenia metida ahí, obedeciendo las reglas de Raoul, respetando al aquelarre, a los asesinos de su padre y de ella misma. Anhelaba salir de ese encierro, buscar a Zerg.

Aun cuando sabia que él le daría caza por ser lo que era. Ella lo sabía, Zerg continuaba con el legado de su familia ahora que su padre ya no podía, era Zerg el cazador quien estaba encargado de eliminar a todas las criaturas como ellas. Vampiros. Eso la mataba más que cualquier otra cosa.

Necesitaba escapar. El tiempo era un factor que dejaba de importar, la naturaleza de Zerg lo hacia vivir mas tiempo, el tampoco era humano. No podía explicarlo exactamente, pero lo sabía. Había escuchado el reporte de uno de los sicarios de Raoul una noche que traían noticias del cazador del clan Van Garrett. Ella no había podido evitarlo, sencillamente escucho escondida en cuanto el susurro del sicario llego a sus oídos.

Debía escapar, y dentro de dos noches, el aquelarre se movilizaría nuevamente. Esa seria su oportunidad. Debía prepararlo bien, debía atontar a Raoul para que no se fijara en ella, los demás miembros del aquelarre no la buscarían, la odiaban tanto como ella los odiaba.

Conseguiría una victima para Raoul.

Dio aviso que saldría a cazar, y que quería encontrarse con Raoul a las afueras de Notre Dame.

Las horas pasaron, y a la hora acordada Gabrielle se encontraba a las afueras de la catedral, esperando.

- Ya estoy aquí… Princesa – Dijo el vampiro a la hora que la asía por la cintura.

Odiaba cuando le decía así.

- Tengo un regalo para ti… - Sonríe tratando de cambiar rápido de tema. Esta dentro de la catedral, la traeré para ti… - dice al tiempo que se escabulle y entra el la catedral.

Luego de unos momentos, ella sale, en compañía de una joven mujer, las ropas de esta denotaban que trabajaba complaciendo hombres. La mujer caminaba sumisa hacia Raoul, descubriendo su cuello. Gabrielle sabía que esas presas eran las favoritas de él, porque se sentía poderoso y superior.

Él vampiro le dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento, y procedió a beber de la mujer. Clavo sus colmillos en ella y bebió despacio, hasta que el corazón de la mujer no resistió mas, y así el vampiro la dejo recostada en las escaleras de Notre Dame.

Gabrielle sonrío, se acerco a Raoul, y le susurro – Vayamos a casa… - le sonrío provocativa. _Todo estaba saliendo a pedir de boca._

Antes de que llegaran a la mansión, Raoul comenzó a sentirse mareado. Era natural, pues la mujer de la que bebió, estaba ebria, así que en su sangre había la suficiente cantidad de alcohol como para marear a un vampiro. Gabrielle, sigilosamente entro a la habitación de Raoul y lo recostó en su opulenta cama, rodeada de sus lujos.

No dio una segunda mirada, se dirigió a su habitación, y recogió lo único mas importante para ella, su diario, tomo una capa de viaje la cual pudiese ocultar su rostro, y se marcho. Sabia que el resto del aquelarre no diría nada para revelar su escape, ellos querían que se fuera. Eso Gabrielle lo sabía perfectamente y lo agradecía.

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

Lamento la tardanza. Ya esta aquí el nuevo drabble.

Quisiera agradecer a los que se toman el tiempo de leer mis escritos y aun mas, a quienes me han dejado un review :3

Aviso: Los drabbles no tienen un hilo conductor entre si, son hechos al azar que ella va recordando, pero si tienen un orden de lectura, por lo que los subiré en dicho orden.

Espero que disfruten la entrega, los reviews son bienvenidos, me animan a seguir.

"_**Un aliento siempre viene bien, opinar es dar a conocer nuestros puntos de vista, criticar es exponer nuestra visión al mundo…"**_ dejar un review reúne todo lo anterior, sean buenos y escríbanme.

DarkCam.


	7. Reglas

Disclaimer: Gabrielle me pertenece en su totalidad, es original de mi propia invención, así también como la historia en la que ella se envuelve. Más aclaraciones al final del drabble.

Historia originalmente publicada en la comunidad 30vicios de Livejournal, las tematicas pertenecen a la tabla básica que dicha comunidad publico para su uso y distribución.

Reglas.-

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

Una de las primeras cosas que Raoul, el vampiro que me convirtió me dijo, no fueron palabras amables o alguna clase de bienvenida, él pretendía marcar los márgenes que yo no debía pasar.

Quería imponer su poder sobre mí.

Lamentablemente… nunca pudo controlarme.

~·~·~·~·~

- Hay reglas que debes seguir querida – dijo Raoul, mirándola con sus penetrantes ojos rojos – No debes salir de día, porque el sol quemara tu delicada… - hizo una pausa, acariciándole el brazo con doble intención - … y suave piel… eso te destruirá. No debes ver a tus familiares vivos… eso te expondría completamente, ya que los cambios son notables, y si te expones… nos expones a nosotros, tu aquelarre… Tampoco debes atacar a un miembro del aquelarre, todos son como hermanos, recuerda que nosotros somos tu familia ahora. Y lo más importante, debes respetarme y obedecerme, pues soy el líder del aquelarre. Líder de tu nuevo clan.

Se quedo mirándola severo, ella no tenía intenciones de responder, pero él sabia lo que Gabrielle estaba pensando.

- Y definitivamente – dijo aun con su mirada severa – No puedes regresar en busca de Zerg, para él tu estas muerta… si te ve ahora, te dará caza porque te has convertido en su enemiga, para él ya no eres su querida Anastashia. ¿Me has entendido? – Ella guardo silencio - ¡¿Me has entendido, Anastashia?!

Algo exploto dentro de ella - ¡Ya te dije que no me llamaras así! ¡Soy Gabrielle ahora!

Él la abofeteó, provocando un corte en la pálida mejilla de Gabrielle, ella volteó a verlo con odio, sabiendo que se ha extralimitado al gritarle así, de la herida en su mejilla una solitaria gota de sangre escapa, manchando su rostro, a los pocos segundos, la herida desaparece completamente, haciendo notar el fenómeno de su nueva raza. No dejo marca alguna.

- Tu deber es saber donde esta tu lugar, chiquilla insolente – Dijo agrio, al tiempo que dejaba la habitación.

Una vez que escuchó el azote de la puerta de roble, las lágrimas corrieron por su rostro, tiñendo su pálida piel de carmín. Se dejó caer sobre la cama, llorando.

No tenía otra opción, tendría que obedecer las reglas que le habían impuesto. No deseaba morir aun a pesar de todo, a pesar de haberlo perdido todo, tenia que sobrevivir a Raoul, fuera como fuera, y eso significaba una sola cosa. Cumplir con los deseos de ese ruin vampiro sediento de poder. Convertirse en su compañera seria lo que más odiaría en su nueva 'vida', pero no habían más opciones.

Limpio su rostro, se arreglo lo mejor que pudo. Se colocó un nuevo vestido que el mismo había dejado sobre la cama, se peino y usó un perfume carísimo, aunque no lo necesitaba. Se colocó algunas joyas que hacían juego con el vestido. Respiró profundamente (aunque no lo necesitara) y se aproximó a salir de la seguridad de su habitación. Bajó las largas escaleras, por donde viera había vampiros observándola desdeñosamente. Ellos no la querían ahí, y ella no los culpaba por eso, ella tampoco quería estar ahí.

Se acercó a Raoul, quien estaba sentado en un enorme sillón de terciopelo, era mas un trono que un sillón, él la recibió con los brazos abiertos, besándola. Gabrielle se dejó besar, y una parte de ella comenzó a morir lentamente, su viejo yo estaba dejando de existir dentro de ella. Con dolor, correspondió al beso del vampiro. Y así se dejaba claro ante el aquelarre que ella accedía a ser la compañera de Raoul.

Pero Gabrielle seguiría sus propias reglas secretamente.

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

Bueno, he vuelto y con un cambio de nombre. Ya no seré mas 'DarkCam' en Fanfiction, sino que usaré el nick que uso ya en todos lados. Hace muchos años que no me siento identificada con 'DarkCam', asi que desde ahora seré Luthien.

Espero que la entrega les haya gustado.

"_**Un aliento siempre viene bien, opinar es dar a conocer nuestros puntos de vista, criticar es exponer nuestra visión al mundo…"**_ dejar un review reúne todo lo anterior, sean buenos y escríbanme.

Luthien.


	8. Caramelo

Disclaimer: Gabrielle me pertenece en su totalidad, es original de mi propia invención, así también como la historia en la que ella se envuelve. Más aclaraciones al final del drabble.

Historia originalmente publicada en la comunidad 30vicios de Livejournal, las tematicas pertenecen a la tabla básica que dicha comunidad publico para su uso y distribución.

Caramelo.-

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

Era una de nuestras primeras citas. Apenas llevábamos juntos dos semanas, pero no habíamos tenido tiempo de vernos mucho. Yo tenía mis clases de Literatura por las tardes, y Zerg entrenaba desde el alba hasta el anochecer con mi padre. Los únicos momentos que compartíamos era cuando cenábamos, pero ni siquiera podíamos charlar, ya que él se encontraba exhausto.

Ese fin de semana, justamente había un carnaval en el pueblo. Y Zerg decidió invitarme.

~·~·~·~·~

La llevaba del brazo, la ciudad estaba iluminada con lámparas de papel colorido, había algunos puestos en donde vendían comida, o algunos en donde se podía ganar algún premio. A lo lejos, había una orquesta tocando música clásica, y cerca de ahí, algunas parejas bailando. Algo bastante romántico.

La joven pareja caminaba del brazo, observando de todo un poco, deteniéndose en algunos puestos de vez en cuando. En absoluto silencio. Evitaban mirarse mucho, el nerviosismo estaba a flor de piel entre los dos.

Anastashia estaba nerviosa, mirando alrededor, de pronto algo llamo su atención. Era un puesto donde habían bastantes personas, la propaganda del lugar decía que tenían un nuevo caramelo que _Debías estar loco para no probar_. Zerg la miro, y siguió la dirección de su mirada, observando el puesto, sonrío.

- Espérame aquí un momento – le dijo, sonriéndole cálido. Anastashia asintió esperando, mirando como el joven se acercaba al puesto y desaparecía en el mar de gente. Al rato regresa con algo colorido en un palito, ella frunció algo el ceño pues no sabía lo que traía en sus manos. Él se lo entrego con una sonrisa – Es un dulce… debes lamerlo un poco, es sabroso – Sonrío.

Anastashia lo miro dudosa un momento, probando la piruleta luego, sintiendo el sabor del caramelo. Sonrío ante el dulce sabor.

- Gracias… - Le beso la mejilla con cariño.

Zerg le sonrío suavemente, tomándole la mano esta vez, se dispusieron a caminar, hablando lo que no habían hablado en todo esos días.

Puede que no hubiéramos avanzado mucho nuestro noviazgo los primeros días, pero fue un bello primer amor. Que sin duda, ha traspasado el tiempo, solo que al tiempo no le importan los otros factores.

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

Espero que la entrega les haya gustado.

"_**Un aliento siempre viene bien, opinar es dar a conocer nuestros puntos de vista, criticar es exponer nuestra visión al mundo…"**_ dejar un review reúne todo lo anterior, sean buenos y escríbanme.

Luthien.


	9. Pistola

Disclaimer: Gabrielle me pertenece en su totalidad, es original de mi propia invención, así también como la historia en la que ella se envuelve. Más aclaraciones al final del drabble.

Historia originalmente publicada en la comunidad 30vicios de Livejournal, las tematicas pertenecen a la tabla básica que dicha comunidad publico para su uso y distribución.

Pistola.-

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

_Una joven pareja caminaba del brazo, me les quede viendo sin morbo. Solo me pareció tierno el amor joven. Algo de lo que pude al menos disfrutar cuando vivía._

_El día que Zerg decidió que era hora de comunicarle a mi padre que estábamos juntos, fue bastante cómico._

~·~·~·~·~

Esa mañana había llegado un paquete al castillo. Era para Gabriel Van Garrett, el amo del castillo y padre da Anastashia. El paquete se veía pesado. Zerg lo llevo hasta el despacho, como era su deber para con su maestro. Gabriel había estado encantado con su nuevo paquete.

Anastashia estaba en la sala, al ver pasar a Zerg le hace un gesto para que se acerque, él con una sonrisa, se sienta junto a ella plantando un casto beso en la frente de la joven.

- ¿Le dijiste ya? – pregunto curiosa y ansiosa Anastashia.

- No, aun no… - respondió Zerg – Esta ocupado ahora con el paquete que llego esta mañana – dijo al tiempo que se pasaba una mano por el cabello negro que estaba algo largo.

Anastashia sorpresivamente le besa la mejilla, haciendo que el joven se sonrojara.

- No te preocupes, de seguro podrás decirle mas tarde – dijo acariciándole el rostro suavemente.

Se quedan en la sala, conversando hasta que es una hora prudente para hablar con Gabriel. Zerg toma aire, como dándose valor y se levanta, encaminándose hacia la oficina de su maestro. Anastashia lo sigue de cerca, acordaron que ella se quedaría afuera en caso de ser necesario su intervención.

Zerg tocó a la puerta y luego entró. Los minutos pasaban y Anastashia se sentía cada vez mas ansiosa, de pronto sintió la sangre helársele. Había escuchado un disparo. Pensando lo peor, entro al despacho de su padre a la carrera.

- ¡Padre, yo lo amo no lo mates! – grito con los ojos cerrados.

Silencio.

- Esta bien hija, no pensaba matarlo de todas formas – contesto su padre.

Anastashia abrió los ojos y los observo mirándola entre sorprendidos y divertidos, entendió que había mal interpretado las cosas, por lo que sus mejillas tomaron color.

- ¿Y el disparo?

- Es lo que venia en el paquete de esta mañana – dijo señalando la fina pistola que su padre sujetaba entre sus manos – tu padre la disparo hacia fuera para probarla, y me estaba enseñando – dijo Zerg sonriendo algo divertido.

- ¿Entonces ya le dijiste? – dijo ella mirándolo algo molesta por ser el blanco de sus burlas.

- ¿Qué están juntos? – Interrumpió Gabriel - ¡Ah! Pero si eso ya lo sabia, ustedes no saben guardar un secreto – comento divertido – Me parece muy bien.

Anastashia simplemente sonrío complacida ante la reacción de su padre.

- Así que hay que hacer los preparativos…

- ¿Preparativos? – Preguntaron al mismo tiempo Anastashia y Zerg.

- Pues claro, para la boda. No creerás que la boda de mi pequeña será tan simple, tu madre habría querido algo grande.

- ¡¿BODA?! – preguntaron ambos.

Zerg comenzó a verse algo gris, acercándose a un preocupante pálido al tiempo que se dejaba caer en un sillón. Anastashia estaba con los ojos muy abiertos mirando a su padre.

- ¡Padre, no vamos a casarnos!

- ¿Entonces? – dijo Gabriel, Zerg parecía ido.

- Queremos tu aprobación para comenzar nuestro noviazgo.

- Ah bueno, pues ya la tienen – se acerco a Zerg, y le palmeo la espalda con bastante energía y fuerza, medio derribando al joven – Cuídala muchacho, confío en ti.

Zerg asintió, luego de toser un poco por la falta de aire que provoco el enérgico golpe de su maestro. Luego miro a Anastashia, sonriéndole algo tontamente. Anastashia simplemente no sabía lo que él estaba pensando.

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

Espero que la entrega les haya gustado.

"_**Un aliento siempre viene bien, opinar es dar a conocer nuestros puntos de vista, criticar es exponer nuestra visión al mundo…"**_

Dejar un review reúne todo lo anterior, sean buenos y escríbanme.

Luthien.


	10. Café

Disclaimer: Gabrielle me pertenece en su totalidad, es original de mi propia invención, así también como la historia en la que ella se envuelve. Más aclaraciones al final del drabble.

Historia originalmente publicada en la comunidad 30vicios de Livejournal, las temáticas pertenecen a la tabla básica que dicha comunidad publico para su uso y distribución.

Café.-

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

Luego de muchos viajes, de mucho sufrimiento, de mucho escapar. De ver cosas que nunca habría visto de estar viva. Luego de volverme más fuerte de lo que alguna vez desee, de hacer cosas que no quisiera poder recordar.

Luego de todos esos años, finalmente volví a ver a Zerg. Y no porque lo buscase con desesperación, todo fue un irónico accidente.

Yo sabía que se encontraba en esa ciudad, y sabía que había rehecho su vida, era natural, yo estaba muerta para él. Yo no me sentía mal al respecto, eran décadas de separación, por lo que mis sentimientos se habían ido con los años.

No es algo de lo que me sienta orgullosa. Dejar de amar no es algo por lo que recibir un trofeo o algo así.

En ese tiempo que estuve separada de Zerg, en una década de locura, investigue que fue de su vida. Supe que siguió con el legado de mi padre, adoptando su apellido y cambiando su nombre por el apodo por el cual era muy conocido. Un renombrado caza vampiros, que ya había arrasado con una gran cantidad. Se proclamaba 'Enemigo de los Vampiros' y se hacia de temer entre los aquelarres, varias noticias me llegaban que él los exterminaba sin piedad.

Eso me hacia sentir con mucho miedo, y triste. Sabía que la sonrisa cálida que alguna vez conocí y recibí, había dejado de existir, y en parte era culpa mía.

Luego de unos años, volví a tener noticias sobre él. Decían que había dejado de viajar, y que se había instalado en una ciudad escondida, en donde convivía pacíficamente con vampiros, por lo que algunos de ellos viajaban para comprobarlo, decían que Zerg se había ablandado, por lo que seria fácil matarlo.

Lo ultimo que supe de él, fue a través de un periódico olvidado en un parque. La noticia no decía mucho realmente, era solo una frase, pero supe inmediatamente que era él. El linaje de mi familia había muerto conmigo. La frase decía: "El Sr. Maximilian Van Garrett y su prometida habían sido vistos…"

Luego de eso, fue inevitable seguir investigando. No digamos era una obsesión, estaba consciente de lo que hacia, así que nunca lo considere una obsesión. Fue así que conseguí la información necesaria, y finalmente viajé a la fortaleza oculta.

Nuestro encuentro no fue típico. Él se sorprendió. Todo fue realmente rápido. No se como realmente terminamos bebiendo café. Bueno, él bebió café.

Me sentí tan extraña por estar tan cerca de él y no abrazarlo. Estar tan cerca y no besarlo. De no hablar en un tono diferente y decirle las palabras de amor que quizás debí repetir más en el pasado.

Pero todas esas cosas, las ahogamos en el café de esa tarde. Esas palabras no volverían a salir de nuestras bocas, así que las dejamos morir en el café caliente que compartimos.

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

Espero que la entrega les haya gustado.

"_**Un aliento siempre viene bien, opinar es dar a conocer nuestros puntos de vista, criticar es exponer nuestra visión al mundo…"**_

Dejar un review reúne todo lo anterior, sean buenos y escríbanme.

Luthien.


	11. Cartas

Disclaimer: Gabrielle me pertenece en su totalidad, es original de mi propia invención, así también como la historia en la que ella se envuelve. Más aclaraciones al final del drabble.

Historia originalmente publicada en la comunidad 30vicios de Livejournal, las temáticas pertenecen a la tabla básica que dicha comunidad publico para su uso y distribución.

Cartas.-

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

_Esa tarde era exquisita. Poca luz, clima perfecto, cielo despejado con la promesa de presentar una grandiosa luna llena, la cual se alcanzaba a vislumbrar fantasmagórica, anunciando la próxima muerte del astro sol y que pronto las estrellas vendrían a escoltarla._

_Como pocas veces acostumbro, entré a un bar para el anochecer. Observé a la gente con su parloteo y su ir y venir que me fascinaba. Pero lo que me llamo la atención esa noche, fue la mesa de los jugadores de cartas, quienes estaban siendo aplastados por una jovencita que vestía masculinamente, ella era excelente para las cartas._

_No pude evitar sonreír al verle, y desear haber sido tan buena como ella para el póker._

~·~·~·~·~

La había desafiado, y eso era jugar con fuego. Orgullosa como toda la casa Van Garrett, había aceptado la oferta ofreciendo una jugosa e indecente idea, viniendo de una señorita noble como ella. Cambiarían un poco las reglas.

Jugarían póker hasta que uno cayera… desnudo. Con cada partida perdida, el perdedor en este caso tendría que dejar una prenda, hasta quedar en su traje de cumpleaños.

La idea había invadido la mente de Anastashia, no sabia de donde, no sabia porque, pero era escandalosamente emocionante.

El tiempo pasó.

Ya llevaban algunas manos de póker jugadas, y ambos ya estaban bastante ligeros de ropa. Anastashia usaba su camisa larga de entrenamiento, que cubría lo suficiente para no sentirse indecorosa. Mientras que Zerg, aun llevaba los pantalones y las botas de entrenamiento.

Anastashia perdía, y esta mano le había tocado muy mala.

Se sentía acorralada, pero secretamente disfrutaba de la vista que tenía, frente a ella, Zerg con las mejillas sonrojadas, su pecho descubierto y al parecer algo agitado. Probablemente, pensó Anastashia con amargura, porque no dejaba de mirarle las piernas y probablemente el pecho, ya que la condenada camisa era apretada en el pecho.

De pronto, Zerg dejó las cartas sobre la mesa, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

- No voy… y creo deberíamos terminar, me has vencido. – Dijo sonriéndole, tomo la ropa de Anastashia, y con cuidado la dejó ordenada sobre su regazo – Además, ya no lo soporto… - luego tomó su camisa y salió de la habitación.

Anastashia lo miro incrédula, una vez se aseguró él no regresaría, contra toda moral y ética del juego, observo sus cartas.

¡Demonios! El condenado tenía la Escala Real.

~·~·~·~·~

Simplemente, la pasé muy bien esa noche, viendo como todos los hombres que jugaban con ella caían uno tras otro, además, que el buen recuerdo de mi juventud lleno mi cabeza.

Esa noche sencillamente fue perfecta.

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

Espero que la entrega les haya gustado.

"_**Un aliento siempre viene bien, opinar es dar a conocer nuestros puntos de vista, criticar es exponer nuestra visión al mundo…"**_

Dejar un review reúne todo lo anterior, sean buenos y escríbanme.

Luthien.


	12. Espinas

Disclaimer: Gabrielle me pertenece en su totalidad, es original de mi propia invención, así también como la historia en la que ella se envuelve. Más aclaraciones al final del drabble.

Historia originalmente publicada en la comunidad 30vicios de Livejournal, las temáticas pertenecen a la tabla básica que dicha comunidad publico para su uso y distribución.

Espinas.-

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

_Las espinas me recuerdan a Raoul. Las rosas que dejaba en mi habitación, cuando viví en la mansión de los vampiros junto a él, siempre tenían espinas._

_Eso siempre me hacia pensar en Zerg. Él siempre cortaba las espinas de las rosas que me daba, para que yo no me hiriera las manos._

~·~·~·~·~

- ¿Por qué no aceptas ninguna de mis rosas? – Preguntó el vampiro de forma violenta.

Gabrielle guardó silencio, ignorándolo, y eso pareció enfurecer aun más al vampiro, quien se acerco a ella con pasos de depredador.

- ¡¿Acaso…?! - La tomo bruscamente por los hombros, haciendo que Gabrielle lo mirara finalmente - ¡¿Acaso aun no me has aceptado?!

Gabrielle lo miraba fijamente, sin pronunciar palabra. Sin bajar la vista o dudar, con un movimiento rápido y brusco, se zafó del duro agarre de Raoul. Este la miró fijamente, esperando.

- No me obligues a olvidar… no me obligues a amarte… - Dijo tranquila, pero sus palabras fueron marcadas por la amargura

El vampiro frunció el ceño, y su hermoso rostro pareció desfigurarse por la ira que se había apoderado de la mascara blanca que era su perfecto rostro. Miraba fijamente a la joven frente a él, que parecía no temerle a nada, y eso era algo que a Raoul no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

- No tientes mi paciencia, chiquilla – Espetó con rudeza – Así como quiero que me ames… así como esta pasión que tengo por ti… así mismo puedo olvidarme de esperar, olvidar ser un caballero, y tomar lo que quiero a la fuerza – Dijo al tiempo que con sus manos acariciaba de forma libidinosa los hombros de Gabrielle desde atrás – Sabes muy bien que de lo que soy capaz – Atrapó uno de los rizos dorados de ella entre sus dedos delgados y expertos, mirándola fijamente, sonriendo con su rostro nuevamente suavizado, haciéndolo ver nuevamente hermoso – Y bien sabes que puedo cambiar de opinión con respecto a la vida de Zerg…

Gabrielle abrió sus ojos, temerosa, girándose del todo hacia Raoul. Este gesto hizo sonreír aun mas al vampiro, ella bajo la cabeza luego de unos momentos, cambiando su actitud desafiante a una sumisa.

- Tú sabes que a Zerg puede tener la misma suerte que tuvo tu padre, si es que no eres… "una niña buena" – El vampiro sonrió, dejando ver sus blancos colmillos. La miró una última vez y luego se retiró de la habitación.

Gabrielle se quedó ahí, observando el nuevo ramo de rosas en su habitación. Raoul las había traído con él. Se acercó a la mesa donde estaba olvidado el ramo de rosas, y entre sus manos las tomó, hiriéndoselas, ya que las rosas, no tenían las espinas cortadas. Sus manos sangraban, pero a Gabrielle parecía no importarle.

- _Zerg habría quitado las espinas_ – Pensó ella, dejando escapar sus lagrimas de sangre.

~·~·~·~·~

_Raoul nunca lo supo, pero nunca deje de pensar en Zerg durante esa época._

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

Espero que la entrega les haya gustado.

"_**Un aliento siempre viene bien, opinar es dar a conocer nuestros puntos de vista, criticar es exponer nuestra visión al mundo…"**_

Dejar un review reúne todo lo anterior, sean buenos y escríbanme.

Luthien.


	13. Pimienta

Disclaimer: Gabrielle me pertenece en su totalidad, es original de mi propia invención, así también como la historia en la que ella se envuelve. Más aclaraciones al final del drabble.

Historia originalmente publicada en la comunidad 30vicios de Livejournal, las temáticas pertenecen a la tabla básica que dicha comunidad publico para su uso y distribución.

Pimienta.-

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

_Esa tarde pase frente a una tienda de armas, y recordé las clases que mi padre me había impartido cuando era joven. Mi padre decía que me seria útil saber defenderme yo sola, pero nunca fui muy buena con las armas. La espada me resultaba incomoda y pesada. En cambio el arco me gustaba bastante, pero nunca me dedique a entrenar lo necesario para hacerme una experta. Prefería mil veces, invertir mi tiempo libre estudiando, leyendo en la biblioteca._

_¡Ah! Pero debo decir que esos días de entrenamiento junto a Zerg, resultaron divertidos._

~·~·~·~·~

- Anastashia, toma la espada con firmeza y no dudes a la hora de hacer el corte, puedes lastimarte la mano

La chica suspiro una vez más, derrotada, volviendo a repetir el golpe contra el muñeco de paja frente a ella. Llevaba toda la tarde realizando cortes que a su padre le parecían poco seguros o sin ganas, y la idea de este entrenamiento era para su defensa propia.

A lo lejos, bajo la sombra de un árbol, Zerg observaba fijamente el entrenamiento de la chica. Llevaba un rato en ello. Anastashia a pesar de que no podía verlo del todo, sabía que él tenía la mirada fija en ella por lo que esto la ponía sumamente nerviosa.

Zerg había terminado sus ejercicios del día, y descansaba un poco de su entrenamiento. Admiraba a la joven, quien seguía frustrada realizando cortes con la espada que a simple vista le resultaba incomoda.  
Luego de un rato, el padre de Anastashia le ordena que deje la espada y comience a entrenar con el arco.

La expresión de la chica cambio un poco. La alegró, ya que era mejor usando el arco que usando la espada. Tomó el arco que su padre había dejado cerca de ella, lo revisó, sonriendo algo más animada. Hizo un par de tiros bastante buenos contra el blanco que se ubicaba unos cuantos metros frente a ella.

Se sentía satisfecha con lo que lograba con el arco, sentía que era algo natural, solo necesitaba un poco mas de practica.

- Eres realmente buena con el arco – Susurró Zerg desde la espalda de Anastashia.

Ella se sorprendió, y perdió la concentración justo al momento de lanzar otra flecha, la cual se desvío graciosamente rompiendo una ventana de la cocina del castillo.

Se escuchó un grito.

Los tres se echaron a la carrera hacia la puerta trasera del castillo, la cual daba hacia las cocinas. Gabriel con impulsividad abrió la puerta, entrando el primero, seguido por Zerg y por Anastashia.

En la cocina había una atmosfera polvorienta de un color negruzco. Una sirvienta, la que probablemente había lanzado el grito de sorpresa, estaba estornudando escandalosamente una y otra vez.

La flecha que Anastashia había disparado, atravesaba un frasco donde se alcanzaba a leer la palabra 'Pimi' y 'enta'.

~·~·~·~·~

Estornudamos cerca de una semana. Pero fue muy divertido.

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

Espero que la entrega les haya gustado.

"_**Un aliento siempre viene bien, opinar es dar a conocer nuestros puntos de vista, criticar es exponer nuestra visión al mundo…"**_

Dejar un review reúne todo lo anterior, sean buenos y escríbanme.

Luthien.


	14. Escaleras

Disclaimer: Gabrielle me pertenece en su totalidad, es original de mi propia invención, así también como la historia en la que ella se envuelve. Más aclaraciones al final del drabble.

Historia originalmente publicada en la comunidad 30vicios de Livejournal, las temáticas pertenecen a la tabla básica que dicha comunidad publico para su uso y distribución.

Escaleras.-

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

Anastashia se encontraba en su habitación, asomada en el balcón de su habitación observando el avanzar del ocaso en el horizonte, los ventanales abiertos tras ella, dejaban entrar la suave brisa de otoño en su habitación haciendo que el tul de las cortinas se meciera suave y rítmicamente.

Abajo en los jardines, se observaba como el otoño había avanzado en los árboles y en el bosque cercano al castillo, el color rojizo de los árboles indicaba la presencia de la estación. Un poco más cerca del castillo, Gabriel, su padre, y Zerg entrenaban antes de que la noche cayera sobre ellos y fuera hora de la cena.

Bajo un poco la cabeza, observando fijamente a Zerg, sus mejillas tomaron cierto rubor.

Ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde que él llegara al castillo. Bastante tiempo desde que sabía que estaba enamorada del discípulo de su padre, ella sabía su secreto y lo aceptaba como tal, porque sabía él la protegería.

Apretó los puños.

Ella no quería ser SOLO protegida por él, quería que Zerg la mirara como la mujer en la que se había convertido frente a sus ojos, aparentemente, sin ser notada en lo absoluto. Ansiaba saber como se sentiría ser besada por Zerg, y él solo parecía verla como a una mocosa que hay que mantener alejada del peligro. Eso la hacía sentirse frustrada, porque hacía tiempo ya que lo amaba en secreto.

Enojada, se giro con brusquedad, saliendo de su habitación, dirigiéndose a la biblioteca, encerrándose ahí a leer un rato y refrescar su mente de Zerg.

La biblioteca del castillo Van Garrett era rica en ejemplares, tenia dos pisos repletos de volúmenes, una escalera de caracol conectaba ambos pisos. Elegantes ventanales dejaban entrar la luz del día al oscuro salón.

La joven estaba concentrada en su lectura, había perdido la noción del tiempo, cuando escucha que la puerta se abre. Levantó la cabeza, observando la figura de Zerg acercándose a ella, no había notado que era bastante tarde, ya casi no había luz.

Esperó a que él se acercara del todo. Zerg ya se había cambiado la ropa de entrenamiento, y vestía algo más apropiado para la cena. Anastashia se le quedo viendo, esperando a que él hablara.

- Tu padre ha tenido que salir, una emergencia. Dice que cenemos sin él, que regresará tarde. Así que vengo a buscarte para la cena.

Eso le molestó a la chica.

- ¿A buscarme? – Pregunto, entrecerrando sus ojos.

- Si – Respondió quedo el joven.

Ella se levantó bruscamente, mirándolo enfadada – ¡No soy una niña! – Empezó a caminar rápido, hacia la escalera de caracol, queriendo alejarse de él.

- No eres una niña, pero te comportas como tal – Dijo Zerg sonriendo, mientras la seguía, subiendo la escalera de caracol tras ella. – Anastashia…

Anastashia se giro con brusquedad, preparada para replicar nuevamente, pero con la fuerza de su giro perdió el equilibrio, precipitándose sobre Zerg, quien la tomo entre sus brazos antes de caer del todo en el piso de la biblioteca. No habían subido muchos escalones, por lo que no se lastimaron mucho. Anastashia estaba sobre Zerg, y lo miraba fijamente en silencio, se veía apenada y avergonzada. Él solo la miraba, con una sonrisa algo ausente. La chica se removió nerviosa y se sentó con cuidado en el piso, mirándolo unos momentos, bajando la cabeza luego apenada.

- Lo siento… - Lo miro nuevamente – No me gusta cuando hablas sobre mi de esa forma… como si debieras cuidarme, como si fuera una niña.

- Quiero cuidarte… - Zerg se sentó, mirándola unos momentos antes de abrazarla y de besarle la frente con suavidad – Te aprecio mucho.

Anastashia se removió inquieta entre sus brazos, intentando separarse de él.

- Pero no es de la misma forma que yo, yo te quiero mucho Zerg… - Masculló, sonrojándose furiosamente.

Él la abrazo suavemente, estrechándola contra él unos momentos, Anastashia guardó silencio, acurrucándose contra el pecho de Zerg, sonrojada. El joven con cuidado le acaricio el cabello.

- Te quiero Anastashia, yo también te quiero mucho – Le levantó el rostro desde el mentón, mirándola a los ojos. Sus mejillas igualmente sonrojadas. Con lentitud se acercó hasta su rostro y la beso con suavidad y algo de timidez.

~·~·~·~·~

_Fue el beso más dulce que recibí durante mi vida. No fue el mejor, pero si el mas dulce y tierno que recibí._

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

Espero que la entrega les haya gustado.

"_**Un aliento siempre viene bien, opinar es dar a conocer nuestros puntos de vista, criticar es exponer nuestra visión al mundo…"**_

Dejar un review reúne todo lo anterior, sean buenos y escríbanme.

Luthien.


	15. Sangre

Disclaimer: Gabrielle me pertenece en su totalidad, es original de mi propia invención, así también como la historia en la que ella se envuelve. Más aclaraciones al final del drabble.

Historia originalmente publicada en la comunidad 30vicios de Livejournal, las temáticas pertenecen a la tabla básica que dicha comunidad publico para su uso y distribución.

Sangre.-

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

_Cuando desperté luego de tres días sin beber sangre, la sed me era insoportable, me hacía sentir instintos animales sobre cualquier ser viviente que asomará por mi ventana._

_Raoul vino a verme en mi reclusión voluntaria, esa vez traía en sus manos una copa con sangre. Su penetrante olor invadió toda mi habitación y me aporreó los sentidos._

_Raoul intentaba comprarme._

~·~·~·~·~

La joven lo miró con los ojos encendidos, el deseo de sangre se apoderaba de ella. Gabrielle sabía que este era el paso definitivo. El punto sin retorno. Si cedía ahora estaría condenada a seguir los caprichos de Raoul.

El intercambio de sangre con él era algo que Gabrielle se había prometido no hacer jamás.

Pero la sed quemaba su garganta, le dolía el pecho y sentía como un gruñido casi animal y depredador salía desde su pecho. Raoul se acercaba cada vez más y más, tentándola. Podía ver la sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro del vampiro, el disfrutaba haciéndola sufrir de esta manera, el sabía algo que ella no. Eso le molestaba, pero no podía enfocarse en eso, el olor de la sangre la estaba encegueciendo.

Él silencio se hizo aun más notorio, todo pareció detenerse, el tiempo no transcurría en la habitación, lo único que importaba era la sangre en esa elegante copa de cristal cortado.  
Todo parecía estar detenido.

Entonces, ocurrió.

Gabrielle se abalanzó sobre Raoul, quitándole la copa, bebiendo con ímpetu la sangre que el vampiro había traído para ella. Con desesperación apresuro la copa en su boca, bebiendo rápidamente. Gimiendo al sentir el rojo liquido en su garganta.

Raoul la observaba complacido. El vampiro, sin dejar de mirarla beber, alzo su mano, desabrochando algunos botones de su camisa, dejando su cuello al descubierto, con una de sus garras hizo una herida en el cuello, de la cual manó sangre. Gabrielle sintió el olor de nueva sangre, sus ojos brillaban de forma fantasmal, observando la sangre en el cuello de Raoul y acercándose a él con rapidez, lamió la sangre que el vampiro le ofrecía.

Mordiéndole el cuello, abrió más la herida del vampiro, bebiendo con ansias.

...

Ella se encontraba en la cama, recostada mirando con ojos ausentes el techo de la habitación, observando la nada. Tenía la mayor parte de la ropa desgarrada, parte de su pecho estaba al descubierto, y la piel expuesta tanto de su pecho como su cuello, tenían marcas de colmillos y restos de sangre.

- No me interesa si te arrepientes. Ahora eres _Mía_. – Sonrió Raoul mostrando sus colmillos - … Y no podrás borrarlo con nada.

Ella giró su rostro, evitando mirarle – Sal de aquí Raoul. – Dijo en tono calmado, pero algo brusco.

El vampiro sonrió ampliamente y salió de la habitación.  
Gabrielle se quedó ahí. En silencio. Con extrema lentitud, se llevo las manos al rostro, intentando huir de lo que sabia, no podría escapar jamás.

Jamás.

~·~·~·~·~

_Nunca pude borrar la marca de sangre. Pero si pude olvidar el momento. Aun ahora, luego de tantos años sin cruzarme en el camino de Raoul, se que esa conexión entre nosotros existe. Una conexión demasiado peligrosa de la cual deseo seguir huyendo._

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

Espero que la entrega les haya gustado.

"**Un aliento siempre viene bien, opinar es dar a conocer nuestros puntos de vista, criticar es exponer nuestra visión al mundo…"**

Dejar un review reúne todo lo anterior, sean buenos y escríbanme.

Luthien.


	16. Salida

Disclaimer: Gabrielle me pertenece en su totalidad, es original de mi propia invención, así también como la historia en la que ella se envuelve. Más aclaraciones al final del drabble.

Historia originalmente publicada en la comunidad 30vicios de Livejournal, las temáticas pertenecen a la tabla básica que dicha comunidad publico para su uso y distribución.

Salida.-

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

_Las cosas habían cambiado tanto._

_Mi burbuja del "Felices para Siempre" se había reventado, en una ruidosa explosión ensordecedora, la cual me había aturdido._

_Había perdido todo, a mi padre… mi vida. Y lo que más daño me hacía, había perdido a Zerg… de la peor forma._

_Me había convertido en su enemiga._

~·~·~·~·~

Anastashia había despertado. Se sentía extraña, sentía una presión en su cuello. Se levanto lentamente, pero sintió que no controlaba su cuerpo, que este se movía mas rápido que sus pensamientos, pero no le tomo importancia, fijándose mejor en donde se encontraba.

Era una habitación decorada exquisitamente. La cama en la que se encontraba era enorme, con suaves y redondos cojines de sobra, de esos que solo sirven para decoración. Se levanto del todo y se sintió extraña. Observo sus manos y estas le parecieron que no eran de ella, si no unas manos ajenas, veía distinto.

Temerosa, levanto las manos que le parecían de otra y toco su rostro. Su piel parecía seda, pero tan dura como el marfil, era un tacto extraño, diferente. Nuevo.

No sintió calor, ni frio.

Busco en la habitación algo donde mirarse, se acerco entonces al enorme espejo de pie. Camino con su extraña y nueva velocidad, situándose frente al espejo.

Entonces sintió los cambios en ella mucho más pesados.

No sintió el palpitar de su corazón agitarse, y ver la palidez de su piel, el brillo de sus ojos esmeralda, su cabello dorado ahora definido en rizos, y también algo más, algo que antes no había ahí.

Sus prominentes colmillos. Todo un nuevo paquete de cosas nuevas. Todo tan claro y a la vez tan irreal.

Removió sus ropas con una urgencia histérica, y encontró lo que temía encontrar, la cicatriz cerrándose rápidamente en su cuello. La marca de los colmillos de un vampiro.

Cayó entonces en cuanta de donde se encontraba. _La mansión de los vampiros_. Ella era uno de ellos ahora.

Llevándose las manos a la garganta, sintió la sed quemarla por dentro. Sintió como los colmillos se preparaban para desgarrar, se giro bruscamente en la desesperación por encontrar un lugar por el cual escapar, alguna salida.

Pero sus intentos de escapar se vieron frustrados por uno de los vampiros, quien apareció de la nada frente a ella, bloqueándole el paso.

Hubo un breve instante de silencio entre ellos, en donde el vampiro la miró fijamente, para luego dejar paso a una sonrisa torcida y pervertida.

- Bienvenida querida – susurro el vampiro – veo que ya has despertado, no pensé que lo hicieras tan pronto… me has sorprendido.

Anastashia no presto atención a lo que el vampiro le dijo, ella solo lo reconoció. Era el líder del clan de vampiros que habían estado acechando al pueblo, y a su familia, su padre había intentado exterminarlos, pero estos escapaban con algunas excepciones que Gabriel había eliminado hacia un tiempo.

- Raoul… - susurró Anastashia, sumergida en sus pensamientos.

- Así es _ma cherie…_ - susurro el vampiro.

- Me transformaron… me convirtieron en una como ustedes… - dijo Anastashia casi atorándose con las palabras.

- Corrección _ma cherie_, yo te di aquel beso mortal – Raoul sonrió jactancioso – Debo confesar que fue difícil, porque ese asqueroso intento de licántropo trató de interponerse entre nosotros. Anastashia, ahora no tienes ningún lugar donde escapar, no tienes otro refugio que no sea este. Eres la enemiga de todo lo que tu padre ha formado sin mencionar que también eres enemiga de aquel pobre diablo que tienes por protector.

- No me llames así – contesto la chica con la mirada fantasmal, sin mirar al vampiro frente a ella, su tono era más brusco ahora – Anastashia está muerta, tu la asesinaste… Anastashia nunca volverá y nunca podrás tenerla – miro al vampiro fijamente, sus ojos se veía distintos ahora, el color verde se había intensificado, y había algo que intimidaba en ellos – Yo soy Gabrielle.

- Es una lástima entonces que Anastashia no esté aquí, venía a comunicarle sobre la muerte de su padre.

Gabrielle se congeló al instante, y levanto la vista hacia Raoul, impactada.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó, esperando haber oído mal, lo cual no era muy probable.

- Así es _cherie_ – dijo Raoul al tiempo que se le acercaba peligrosamente – Tu padre está muerto, y si eres inteligente… te quedaras aquí para que Zerg no corra la misma suerte. Eso sí que sería una tragedia ¿No lo crees?

Gabrielle cayó al piso sobre sus rodillas, desplomándose finalmente. Había perdido a su padre y si no obedecía lo que Raoul había dicho, perdería a Zerg también.

Raoul soltó una tenebrosa y triunfal risa.

Ella ya no tenía ninguna otra salida, estaba atrapada.

~·~·~·~·~

_Oh, pero Raoul se equivocó._

_Si que halle otra salida, solo que… Si perdí a Zerg de otra forma._

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

Espero que la entrega les haya gustado.

"_**Un aliento siempre viene bien, opinar es dar a conocer nuestros puntos de vista, criticar es exponer nuestra visión al mundo…"**_

Dejar un review reúne todo lo anterior, sean buenos y escríbanme.

Luthien.


	17. Piel

Disclaimer: Gabrielle me pertenece en su totalidad, es original de mi propia invención, así también como la historia en la que ella se envuelve. Más aclaraciones al final del drabble.

Historia originalmente publicada en la comunidad 30vicios de Livejournal, las temáticas pertenecen a la tabla básica que dicha comunidad publico para su uso y distribución.

Piel.-

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

_El primer amor nunca se olvida, no importa cuantos años pasen a través de ti, no importa tu apariencia, no importan las estaciones ni el clima._

_El primer amor jamás se olvida…_

_… Aunque me hubiese convertido en su enemiga, jamás olvidaría esa primera vez._

~·~·~·~·~

Llovía. La chimenea encendida mantenía la amplia habitación a una temperatura agradable. La lluvia se deslizaba coqueta por los ventanales invitando a ser observada con su danza hipnótica.

Aun así, esto no parecía llamar la atención de Anastashia, quien su vista se mantenía fija en su libro. Llevaba horas en su lectura. Curiosamente en la misma pagina y lo que mas la irritaba es que había leído la misma línea un sin numero de veces.

Derrotada cerró el libro y lo dejo sobre la cama junto a ella, se dejo caer en el suave colchón y cerro sus ojos.

Y casi al instante aquellas ideas invadieron su mente. Había estado tratando de evitarlas todo el día, pero había tenido que pensar en Zerg.

Había estado a solas con Zerg en la tarde, se habían besado en la biblioteca pero cuando se separaron, Anastashia sintió que quería mas, pero avergonzada no le había comentado nada a Zerg, pensó que sus pensamientos no eran correctos.

Hacia varios días ya que quería sentir mas, los abrazos secos y reprimidos que habían entre Zerg y ella la estaban hartando, ella quería pasión aunque sus mejillas se encendieran en un inocente sonrojo, ella quería sentir los besos de Zerg en su piel.

La cena había terminado con un incomodo silencio presente durante toda la velada. Gabriel estaba ausente esta noche, un asunto urgente que debía atender sin demoras lo tendría fuera tres días, por lo que una vez mas Zerg y Anastashia se encontraban solos. Anastashia a veces pensaba que su padre lo hacia apropósito.

- Esta bien ¿Qué te preocupa? – Dijo Zerg repentinamente rompiendo el silencio que se había instalado en el salón, provocando que Anastashia pegara un brinco. Ella lo miró sonrojada. Zerg no había alzado la voz, se escuchaba y veía tranquilo.

Anastashia lo miro unos momentos, viéndolo a la cara por primera vez desde que se sentaran a la mesa. Sabia que no podría eludir el tema mas tiempo, cuando Zerg hacia una pregunta directa, no descansaba hasta obtener la respuesta, y sepa dios que ese hombre si que era curioso, se veía demasiado joven para ser tan decidido en lo que a curiosidad se refiere.

- Siento que… - ¡Demonios! Se estaba acobardando, sonrojándose bajo la mirada. Respiró profundamente y solo lo dejo escapar. La verborrea atacaba. No lo pudo soportar más, el instinto fue mayor.

Se recogió un poco el vestido, y echo a correr.

Pero no logró llegar muy lejos, Zerg la había atrapado entre sus brazos, la abrazaba por la espalda. Sin duda él había sido más rápido que ella. No la dejaba escapar y la apretaba contra su pecho cada vez un poco más. No era desagradable, ni tampoco muy brusco con ella, era una sensación distinta.  
Anastashia giro su rostro confundida, sus mejillas ahora sonrojadas por la carrera, y sus ojos brillantes por la sorpresa, lo miró a los ojos. Zerg la miraba con una expresión diferente, como cómplice, esto la hizo sonrojar más.

- ¿A dónde pensabas ir? – dijo sonriéndole de una forma cómplice, y con suavidad la cargo entre sus brazos, Anastashia lo miro sorprendida y sonrojada, no esperaba esta actitud por parte del joven que siempre se mostraba serio y algo frio. Zerg le susurro al oído despacio – Yo te llevare donde pensabas ir… - Ella se sonrojo furiosamente, atinando solo a abrazarlo. Dejándose hacer.

Él subió las escaleras con ella en brazos, no decía nada, lo que ponía más y más nerviosa a Anastashia, quien solo lo miraba expectante y sonrojada. Zerg caminaba por el pasillo de las habitaciones, hasta quedar frente a la habitación de ella. Anastashia lo miró sonrojada, y él desde que la tomara en brazos la miró, un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. La miraba como pidiendo permiso.

- Esta bien… podemos entrar – Susurró Anastashia, sintiéndose algo tonta por decir algo así. Estiró su mano y abrió la puerta.

Zerg empujó suavemente la puerta entrando con ella en brazos aun. La habitación tenía poca iluminación, el ocaso estaba presente luego de que la lluvia amainara, por lo que la habitación se veía con tonos anaranjados. Era una habitación bastante femenina, los muebles de color blanco y diseños de flores pequeñas y rosas. Él la dejo suavemente sobre la cama, y se sentó junto a ella, mirándola a los ojos, un tanto sonrojada, ella lo miraba igualmente. Con movimientos suaves se fueron acercando, hasta fundirse en un suave pero exigente beso.

Era casi irreal, Zerg la estaba acariciando y besando justo como ella quería, cerraba sus ojos y se dejaba llevar con cada beso que Zerg dejaba sobre su cuello, ella suspiraba sonrojada, entregándose a las dulces sensaciones.

Zerg con suaves movimientos la fue guiando para que se recostara, Anastashia se dejo hacer, recostándose y acomodándose sobre la cama, su cabello se desparramó sobre la cama luciendo sus rizos, su mirada fija en la de Zerg que no dejó de mirarla en ningún momento. Zerg llevó su mano hasta el cuello de la joven y la acarició suavemente con sus dedos, relajándola, ella entrecerró sus ojos y le sonrío permitiéndole cualquier avance.

Entonces el joven comenzó su tarea, tirando las cuerdas del corsé de la joven, la fue desvistiendo despacio, Anastashia se dejaba hacer expectante dedicándole sonrisas algo nerviosas a Zerg, quien la miraba cómplice y la besaba suavemente de vez en cuando. El corsé pronto se encontró olvidado en el piso de la habitación, luego la falda hasta que solo se quedo con la camisa blanca que hacia de ropa interior, sus piernas al descubierto fueron prontamente acariciadas por Zerg.

Anastashia detuvo las manos de Zerg que subían por su cintura con suavidad, el joven la miro confundido, pero a cambio encontró una mirada cómplice y sensual en ella, Anastashia subió sus manos al pecho del joven y le quito la camisa despacio, su mirada se veía contradecida por sus mejillas sonrojadas, pero ella nunca se detuvo.

La camisa de Zerg pronto fue a dar al piso junto a la demás ropa de ella, con suavidad se abrazo a Zerg, y fue desabrochando su propia camisa despacio, dejando que él terminara de quitársela, él la beso en el cuello, sus hombros hasta que finalmente se aventuro hacia los pechos de la joven, probando su suave y blanca piel, haciendo que escaparan algunos gemidos de la boca de Anastashia.  
Las caricias y besos siguieron aumentando de intensidad, y pronto se recostó sobre la joven, adentrándose en ella con delicadeza y suavidad. Anastashia arqueándose ante la invasión, sintiendo el dolor de la pérdida de su inocencia. Zerg se quedó quieto, esperando ella se acostumbrara a la situación, mientras que la besaba suavemente y acariciaba su cintura. Pronto Anastashia comenzó a moverse despacio debajo de él, experimentando nuevas sensaciones.

Entre besos y caricias, Zerg fue aumentando el ritmo de sus caderas, y la firmeza de estos movimientos, hasta que ambos llegaron al punto en que sus cuerpos se elevaron en la sublime sensación que aquel acto les hizo experimentar, el latir de sus corazones sincronizados, y las sensaciones eléctricas que les recorrían.

Ambos estaban cansados, pero se miraron a los ojos en todo momento, respiraban agitados, Anastashia mirándolo fijamente, le sonrió con dulzura, y simplemente susurró con voz entrecortada.

- Te amo…

Zerg la miró suavemente, y la beso con suavidad, acariciándole la nuca. Y una vez terminado el beso le dedico una mirada suave, e igualmente susurró con voz agitada.

- Y yo a ti… Te amo.

Los jóvenes se sonrieron suavemente mientras se abrazaban y acomodaban en la cama, esa noche dormirían juntos cobijados en los brazos del otro.

~·~·~·~·~

_Nunca podría olvidarlo, sus besos, parecían tatuados en mi piel, aun ahora… jamás podría borrar esos recuerdos, pero si podía mantenerlos ocultos dentro de mi._

_Jamás olvidaría su mirada llena de emociones, ese era mi más grande tesoro._

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

Espero que la entrega les haya gustado.

"_**Un aliento siempre viene bien, opinar es dar a conocer nuestros puntos de vista, criticar es exponer nuestra visión al mundo…"**_

Dejar un review reúne todo lo anterior, sean buenos y escríbanme.

Luthien.


	18. Música

Disclaimer: Gabrielle me pertenece en su totalidad, es original de mi propia invención, así también como la historia en la que ella se envuelve. Más aclaraciones al final del drabble.

Historia originalmente publicada en la comunidad 30vicios de Livejournal, las temáticas pertenecen a la tabla básica que dicha comunidad publico para su uso y distribución.

Música.-

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

_Raoul siempre me obligaba a acompañarle a las mascaradas que se realizaban de vez en cuando en esplendidas mansiones. Todos aristócratas y nobles, todos vampiros._

~·~·~·~·~

Era una magnifica mansión, las luces brillaban sutilmente, pero lo suficiente para poder reconocer a los invitados, parecían pequeñas luciérnagas a lo lejos de la mansión, estaban dispuestas con elegancia y gusto.  
Música clásica sonaba en el aire, dentro de la mansión dispuesto el salón principal para el baile, estaba lleno de parejas que demostraban lo suyo, todos bailando con desenvoltura, parecían flotar. Todos tenían un porte grácil y elegante, sus movimientos fluidos parecían una coreografía, todos al mismo ritmo.

Todos elegantes, todos vampiros sanguinarios y despiadados que con sus copas en alto brindaban con sangre de las victimas que en su muerte incierta se apilaban en el sótano de la mansión, olvidados frente a todo el goce y regocijo de aquella fiesta, victimas alejadas de toda la magia y el esplendor.  
Todos los invitados parecían pasar un buen rato, todos menos ella.  
Era el centro de atención de esa fiesta, la habían invitado a sentarse en lo alto de un trono con detalles dorados y tapiz de brocado, desde su elegante silla podía observarlos a todos, y todos la observaban a ella, era la mas joven entre ellos, la mordida mas reciente. Anastashia Van Garrett, la hija del cazador de vampiros, el enemigo de todos los allí presentes.

Anastashia ya había muerto, en ese trono solo se encontraba Gabrielle, la vampira. Estaba sola en un mar de colmillos y odio, sabia que todos la odiaban y la envidiaban. El odio nacido por el parentesco con Gabriel Van Garrett, el cazador de vampiros que había estado exterminando los clanes mas _traviesos_, y envidia, porque ahora era ella, Gabrielle, la elegida por Raoul como su compañera, ella podía ordenar a los pertenecientes del clan de Raoul, pero así también, como lo tenia todo… no tenia nada. Era prisionera de Raoul.  
No podía irse, no podía escapar. Raoul había ordenado mantenerla vigilada durante toda a velada, no había forma de huir de tan macabra reunión.

Todos los vampiros nobles estaban ahí, Raoul era el invitado de honor, su merito: Ella. La vampira hija del cazador de vampiros. Que atrevimiento mas exquisito, suspiraban algunas vampiras admiradoras de Raoul, ellas quienes darían lo que fuera por ser la compañera del famoso vampiro. Todos la envidiaban, pero debían mostrar respeto a la joya de Raoul. Ellos anhelaban destruirla, pero sabían que no podían tocarla. Atentar contra Gabrielle significaba una muerte horrenda.

La música que tanto amaba en sus días de vida, era testigo ahora de la muerte de su espíritu aguerrido y valiente. No podía hacer nada, si huía irían por Zerg.  
Esa noche ella sabía que era el tema de conversación de todos los grupos de vampiros, que la observaban en su trono en el centro del salón. Exasperada se levanto con brusquedad, alejándose de los venenosos ojos de los vampiros.  
Aunque no podía ver sus rostros, pues estos quedaban ocultos bajo un sin número de hermosas máscaras de fiesta, Gabrielle podía sentir el odio y la envidia. Desesperada camino rápidamente hacia uno de los balcones de la mansión, apoyando sus manos sobre el barandal, sintiendo la brisa de la noche y observando como a lo lejos los centinelas de Raoul la vigilaban.

Suspiró frustrada.

- Es una noche demasiado bella para que suspire de esa manera…

Gabrielle se sobresalto, no había sentido la presencia de nadie siguiéndola, se giro sorprendida y observo a un joven con un antifaz negro que apenas si dejaba ver su rostro, era un antifaz bastante especial, cubría parte de su frente, nariz y mejillas. Su cabello negro atado con una cinta de seda a juego con su traje negro. No podía saber, si lo había visto o no antes.

- No creo que sea inteligente hablar conmigo esta noche… - dijo Gabrielle observándolo, su tono era suave.

- No estoy de acuerdo en eso, nunca esta demás entablar una conversación con tan bella joven, pero dígame _mademoiselle_, ¿Por qué su rostro no lleva una máscara esta noche? – preguntó el joven.

- Porque no me lo permitieron… además, era ridículo intentar esconderme…

- Entiendo – se hizo un silencio, pero no fue incomodo en lo absoluto, de fondo se escuchaba la música que era lo único puro en esa reunión llena de vampiros sanguinarios – Es una bella melodía ¿No cree?

- Si, lo es… lástima que sea usada para animar este tipo de reunión… - murmuro por lo bajo, no estaba segura sobre confiar en ese hombre –

- No estoy de acuerdo, nuevamente… Una melodía siempre se conservara pura, aun cuando sus ejecutores no, como aquellos que danzan en ese salón. – El reloj dio las dos de la madrugada a lo lejos – He de disculparme, pero es hora que me retire… - tomó con cuidado su mano, y la besó, sonriéndole suavemente, no habían colmillos, eso sorprendió a Gabrielle.

- Monsieur… espere, quisiera… saber su nombre – lo miro confundida.

- Valmont… Mi nombre es Luke Valmont – dijo, y luego se perdió entre la multitud del salón de baile.

~·~·~·~·~

_No se porque, no se como, pero olvide su nombre luego de eso. Había conocido al hombre que me salvara de mi terrible soledad. Luke Valmont … ¿Cómo pude olvidar su nombre?._

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

Espero que la entrega les haya gustado.

"**Un aliento siempre viene bien, opinar es dar a conocer nuestros puntos de vista, criticar es exponer nuestra visión al mundo…"**

Dejar un review reúne todo lo anterior, sean buenos y escríbanme.

Luthien.


	19. Religión

Disclaimer: Gabrielle me pertenece en su totalidad, es original de mi propia invención, así también como la historia en la que ella se envuelve. Más aclaraciones al final del drabble.

Historia originalmente publicada en la comunidad 30vicios de Livejournal, las temáticas pertenecen a la tabla básica que dicha comunidad publico para su uso y distribución.

Religión.-

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

_Jamás entendí a Raoul, jamás entendí sus ideales, sus motivaciones. Su fe era completamente equivoca, mucho antes de que él fuera convertido._

~·~·~·~·~

El vampiro se levantó bruscamente y la abofeteó con ira, ella por la fuerza inhumana del golpe cayó al piso, recibiendo el golpe del vampiro y el golpe de la caída.

- ¡NO! ¡¿Cuantas veces tengo que repetírtelo?! – preguntó iracundo Raoul.

Gabrielle no contestó, giró lentamente su rostro sin mirarlo, en su bello rostro inmortal iba desapareciendo una fea marca de un golpe que jamás seria visto por alguien más. Raoul se arrodilló frente a Gabrielle y le tomó el rostro desde el mentón con brusquedad, haciendo que la chica lo mirara a los ojos, ella pudo observar en los ojos de Raoul la ira contenida, sus ojos centelleaban tenebrosamente.

- Cuando te hablo, me gusta que me mires a los ojos – susurró con voz profunda y lúgubre.

Ella lo miró a los ojos, en silencio.

- Deberás cambiar tus creencias pequeñas – la miró severo – Somos nosotros los que dominamos a los sucios humanos, tenemos sus vidas en nuestras manos y podemos disponer de ellos como mejor nos plazca, no son mas que ganado. Fueron ellos los que nos obligaron a vivir en las cloacas… si no fuera por mí, vivirías escondida, sucia y vistiendo harapos.

- Hablas como si fueras el mesías de esta raza maldita.

- ¡Por supuesto que lo soy! – Exclamó ofendido, soltando el rostro de Gabrielle con brusquedad, causándole una herida en su mentón, de la cual emano un hilillo de sangre, el cual desapareció al cabo de unos segundos - ¿Crees que si no fuera por mi esos brutos habrían pensado por si solos salir del asqueroso submundo en el que vivían? ¡Claro que no! ¡Temían al humano, temían a volver a vivir en esta no vida! – La miró – Yo fui la salvación para esos malditos, soy un Dios para estos pobres infelices…

Raoul hizo una pausa, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Gabrielle sintió un escalofrió inhumano atravesarla de punta a punta. Presentía cuales serian las palabras de Raoul, pero no estaba segura del todo. Desde que había caído en las garras de Raoul, ya no estaba segura de nada.

- Y tú, _Ma cherie Gabrielle_, tienes la tarea de hacer feliz al Dios, pues tu eres, querida… la elegida, serás mi compañera…

Gabrielle abrió sus ojos, al tiempo que sus ideas se iban aclarando en su mente. Finalmente comprendía porque los tratos especiales con ella, finalmente comprendía cual era su papel en esa retorcida religión que Raoul estaba creando; Era ella, el sacrificio para mantener feliz al Dios.

~·~·~·~·~

_Pero aunque las circunstancias se veían tan oscuras como la noche en la que vivíamos, logre cambiar mi destino, logre escapar a mi incierto futuro con Raoul. Aunque ahora deba vagar y viajar constantemente para evitar tropezarme con Raoul, estoy aliviada de no seguir bajo su mandato._

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

Espero que la entrega les haya gustado.

"**Un aliento siempre viene bien, opinar es dar a conocer nuestros puntos de vista, criticar es exponer nuestra visión al mundo…"**

Dejar un review reúne todo lo anterior, sean buenos y escríbanme.

Luthien.


	20. Triangulo

Disclaimer: Gabrielle me pertenece en su totalidad, es original de mi propia invención, así también como la historia en la que ella se envuelve. Más aclaraciones al final del drabble.

Historia originalmente publicada en la comunidad 30vicios de Livejournal, las temáticas pertenecen a la tabla básica que dicha comunidad publico para su uso y distribución.

Triángulo.-

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

_… Aquello no es más que un vago recuerdo. Casi un sueño._

~·~·~·~·~

Era un paisaje nevado, un bosque sufriendo los caprichos del invierno. Todo de un majestuoso blanco y azul, pues la luna se alzaba en lo alto del cielo, llena y esplendorosa, anunciando la salida de las criaturas nocturnas.  
En el sendero, corría un carruaje apresuradamente, se veía elegante, era de color negro por completo por lo que resaltaba entre el paisaje blanco.

El carruaje iba a toda velocidad, debían llegar a un lugar seguro lo mas pronto posible, se habían retrasado y justamente esa noche había luna llena. La joven iba inconsciente en uno de los asientos del carro, Raoul frente a ella observándola respirar con algo de dificultad, hacia solo unos días que la habían traído consigo, él mismo se encargaba de mantenerla sin fuerzas pero con vida, debían transformarla en un lugar seguro para todos, debían llegar a la ciudad mas próxima lo antes posible.

Raoul frunció el ceño al escucharla quejarse y verla llevar su mano a su cuello con movimientos débiles y cansados. En el cuello de la chica estaba la marca de los colmillos de él, Raoul la había marcado, reclamándola como suya. Anastashia abrió pesadamente sus ojos y lo miro, su mirada se puso vidriosa y volvió a cerrarlos, al tiempo que sus lagrimas recorrían su rostro.

El vampiro volvió a inquietarse, faltaban aun ocho horas para llegar a destino, lo bueno de esa época del año es que oscurecía mas temprano, apenas hacia una hora el ocaso había muerto por lo que habían aprovechado para viajar. Los nervios se apoderaban de él. Fuera los centinelas de Raoul corrían a la velocidad del carruaje, iban vigilando, sabían que el lobo los estaba siguiendo, tenían algunas horas de ventaja. Pero les había estado pisando los talones todo el tiempo.  
Debían apresurarse, el lobo estaba rabioso e iracundo, esa noche había luna llena y el lobo estaría con más energías que nunca, solo quería recuperar a la chica y destruirlos. Sobre todo a Raoul.

Raoul estaba impaciente dentro del carro, Anastashia se había quejado nuevamente y el debió darle un poco de su sangre para que guardara silencio. La joven dejo de moverse luego de beber la sangre de Raoul, y abrió sus ojos, mirándolo fijamente.

- Él viene por mí… - dijo con voz cansada.

- Lo sé, pero no logrará alcanzarnos… - dijo el vampiro, sonriéndole de manera siniestra – Tú ya eres mía pequeña…

Anastashia cerró sus ojos con pesadez, quedando inconsciente nuevamente. A lo lejos, se escucho el aullido de un lobo.  
El lobo estaba muy cerca…

El triángulo entre ellos cada vez se desarmaba mas rápido.

~·~·~·~·~

_No recuerdo más, creo que solo fue un sueño._

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

Espero que la entrega les haya gustado.

"**Un aliento siempre viene bien, opinar es dar a conocer nuestros puntos de vista, criticar es exponer nuestra visión al mundo…"**

Dejar un review reúne todo lo anterior, sean buenos y escríbanme.

Luthien.


	21. Humillación

Disclaimer: Gabrielle me pertenece en su totalidad, es original de mi propia invención, así también como la historia en la que ella se envuelve. Más aclaraciones al final del drabble.

Historia originalmente publicada en la comunidad 30vicios de Livejournal, las temáticas pertenecen a la tabla básica que dicha comunidad publico para su uso y distribución.

Humillación.-

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

_Algo que jamás debes hacer es ofender a una persona orgullosa, casi siempre ésta termina vengándose por tu ofensa._

_Y si algo he de mantener de mi antigua vida, es mi orgullo._

_Jamás debes ofender a un Van Garrett, un Van Garrett jamás olvida a quien le ofende._  
_… Y yo tengo toda la eternidad para recordarlo._

~·~·~·~·~

Gabrielle se encontraba en el gran salón, en donde leía uno de sus amados libros. A su alrededor, todos los vampiros de la mansión, observándole y despreciándola en silencio. La mayoría bebían en copas de cristal fino la sangre de las victimas de esa noche.

La vampiresa se encontraba algo inquieta, esa noche trataría de escapar y debía mantener sus pensamientos alejados de esa idea, ella sabia que si alguno de esos asquerosos chupasangres la oía, correría a contarle a Raoul y no vería la posibilidad de escapar en bastantes años, y ella no podía soportar otra noche en ese antro.  
Al menos tendría una oportunidad esa noche, ya que era la hora en que Raoul se divertía con las vampiras fáciles de la mansión que solo buscaban ser mordidas por él. Estaba demasiado ocupado divirtiéndose con esas sanguijuelas como para ponerle atención y escucharla.

Con la mirada indiferente, se levantó con el libro en sus manos. Caminó lentamente a la salida, un paseo nocturno no era nada extraño ni inusual, una justificación para querer cazar de vez en cuando.  
Cuando de pronto, lo escuchó.

Portazos, pisadas rápidas y fuertes que retumbaban en el piso superior que solo un oído vampírico podría escuchar de esa forma. Las pisadas salían rápidamente de la habitación y venían bajando las escaleras con rapidez. En un parpadeo se encontró frente a ella, Raoul que la miraba iracundo. Con brusquedad la tomo por el codo acercándola con movimientos inhumanos, ella por la sorpresa del agarre dejó caer el libro al piso, con un ruido sordo que solo ellos lograrían escuchar. Tras ese ruido, todos los vampiros se agruparon en el vestíbulo, en donde la pareja se encontraba, en sus rostros se evidenciaba que todos ellos sabían lo que iba a pasar y sonrieron con malicia, mostrando sus colmillos.

Gabrielle miró a Raoul con temor unos momentos que parecieron helarle aun más su cuerpo.

Raoul solo la miraba con rabia, la ira contenida en sus ojos los hacia centellear. Todo ocurrió muy rápido luego…

La mano de Raoul se alzó y la abofeteo con fuerza, causando que su mejilla se partiera bajo su ojo, de esta herida mano un hilillo de sangre que duró bastante más de lo que debía, el golpe fue tan inhumano que hizo caer a Gabrielle algunos metros más allá de Raoul y su sequito. Gabrielle miró a Raoul sin comprender, su espíritu ya había muerto, no habían fuerzas para luchar, se sentía débil. La mirada confundida de Gabrielle pareció irritar más al vampiro.

- ¡ESTO! ¡¿Qué significa esto? – Gritó alzando su otra mano, enseñando el diario de Gabrielle – ¡¿Es así como demuestras tu gratitud hacia mi? Asquerosa malagradecida – Raoul lanzó con ira el diario de ella el cual fue a parar cerca de los pies de Gabrielle, ella lo tomó y reviso la última hoja. Reconoció horrorizada el pasaje que ahí quedaba como evidencia.

"_Aquel condenado no logrará asesinar mi espíritu, puede tomar mi cuerpo y mi sangre, pero jamás conseguirá mis pensamientos y mucho menos mi corazón, pues siempre será de aquel a quien la luna protege, aquel que me busca.  
Jamás me tendrá. Al menos soy libre en mis pensamientos, en mi mente soy libre de sus cadenas que queman mi cuerpo, soy libre, y seré libre por Zerg, él desea mi libertad tanto como yo…"_

Gabrielle comprendió entonces. Le habían puesto una trampa. Habían hablado con Raoul sobre el diario, en donde manifestaba sus deseos por escapar.  
Alzó su rostro para hablar, pero al hacerlo recibió otra bofetada que la arrojó al piso nuevamente, esta vez se sintió más débil y entorpecida que con el golpe anterior.

Entre la niebla que eran sus sentidos ahora, logro escuchar la voz de Raoul, habló con voz seria y fría.

- Llévenla arriba… ya saben lo que tienen que hacer… -

~·~·~·~·~

_Cuando desperté en mi habitación, me di cuenta. Raoul ahora me consideraba su prisionera. Barrotes en mi ventana y mi puerta cerrada afirmaban su intención. Mi castigo era la sed, que solo pude satisfacer cuando Raoul me visitaba y me proporcionaba su propia sangre, para atarme mas a él._  
_Fue la peor humillación por la que debí pasar._  
_Jamás la olvidaría, debía vengarme por lo que me hizo pasar._

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

Espero que la entrega les haya gustado.

"**Un aliento siempre viene bien, opinar es dar a conocer nuestros puntos de vista, criticar es exponer nuestra visión al mundo…"**

Dejar un review reúne todo lo anterior, sean buenos y escríbanme.

Luthien.


	22. Celos

Disclaimer: Gabrielle me pertenece en su totalidad, es original de mi propia invención, así también como la historia en la que ella se envuelve. Más aclaraciones al final del drabble.

Historia originalmente publicada en la comunidad 30vicios de Livejournal, las temáticas pertenecen a la tabla básica que dicha comunidad publico para su uso y distribución.

Celos.-

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

_Hubo alguien quien realmente amó a Raoul, una chica demasiado tonta e ingenua en mi opinión. _

_Su nombre era Erika, cuando yo llegué a la mansión ella ya estaba ahí, y fue la primera en mostrar rechazo hacía mi._

~·~·~·~·~

- Te detesto – Susurró la vampira desde una esquina de la habitación.

Gabrielle se giró lentamente y la observó desde el escritorio en donde escribía en su diario. No la había sentido entrar, por lo que había seguido escribiendo. La miró algo fastidiada.

- ¿Ahora que es lo que te he hecho, Erika?

- ¿Asistirás con Raoul verdad? Al aquelarre de mañana… ¡¿No es cierto? – Espetó enojada Erika.

Gabrielle la miró indiferente, como si realmente no comprendiera sus palabras. Dejó escapar aire por su boca. Era cosa de todos los días que Erika viniera a recriminarle por que Raoul le pusiera más atención a ella, se sentía celosa por esto y Gabrielle no sabía cuando más podría aguantar estos ataques de celos por parte de la vampira.

- Voy, pero no porque quiera ir con él… - Contestó con monotonía.

- ¡Mentirosa! Siempre dices lo mismo… - La miró iracunda – Siempre dices que no quieres estar con Raoul ¡Pero siempre los veo juntos! ¡Yo lo amo Gabrielle! ¡Todo estaba bien hasta que tú llegaste aquí! – gritó.

Gabrielle guardó su diario disimuladamente. Levantándose para encarar a Erika.

- Yo no lo amo Erika, y eso Raoul lo sabe… si pudiera irme, creeme que lo haría sin pensar. Pero soy prisionera aquí, no como tú… Erika tú elegiste refugiarte aquí en la mansión ¿Cuántas veces debo repetirte que no me interesa Raoul? Si lo quieres es tuyo.

- ¡No! ¡No quiero a Raoul así! ¡Quiero que é me ame como te ama a ti! – La miró llena de ira – Si tu no estuvieras aquí seria todo perfecto…

Gabrielle suspiró fuertemente, negando con la cabeza decidió salir de la habitación, no lograría sacarse de encima a Erika esa noche, prefería encerrarse en la biblioteca para poder estar sola. Se encamino hacia la puerta, ignorando los reclamos de Erika, saliendo de la habitación, la biblioteca se encontraba en el segundo piso, por lo que debía bajar la gran escalera del salón principal.

No lo vio venir, no la sintió llegar.

Erika enceguecida por la ira, había corrido tras ella, hizo crecer sus garras y y las había enterrado en el abdomen de Gabrielle, lo había hecho bastante profundo, por lo que Gabrielle comenzó a sangrar inmediatamente, hizo una mueca de dolor, y miró a Erika, quien la miraba con desprecio, al sacar sus garras de su abdomen, aprovecho para empujarla por las escaleras.

Gabrielle se golpeó la espalda y la cabeza con los últimos escalones, quedando tirada en el piso, observando fijamente a Erika en lo alto de esta, quien la miraba con odio. Pronto, la sangre de Gabrielle comenzó a empapar su ropa y el piso, formándose un charco que comenzó a manchar la fina madera del piso.

La sangre.

Pronto el olor de la sangre llegó a los habitantes de la mansión, quienes se agruparon alrededor de Gabrielle, observándola, pero sin tocarla. Erika comenzó a sentir el pánico, cayendo en cuenta de lo que había hecho.

- Erika…

La aludida se giró, encontrándose con Raoul cara a cara, su rostro se llenó de horror. Raoul la miraba directamente a los ojos, la mirada del vampiro demostraba ira.

- Raoul… mi señor… yo… yo no quise hacerlo – Erika se llenó de explicaciones nerviosas mientras Raoul la miraba en silencio.

- Es una lastima Erika… pensé que podrías ser más que esto… pensé en incluirte en mi circulo… pero esto cambia las cosas – sonrío el vampiro, tomando por el cuello a la chica con fuerza, estrangulándola con una mano, Erika lo miraba llena de pánico, derramando lagrimas de sangre.

Raoul con fuerza, la lanzo al primer piso, de la misma forma que ella había lanzado a Gabrielle. Erika calló entre el grupo de vampiros de la mansión quienes la miraban con sonrisas sarcásticas y ojos hambrientos. Entonces supo cual seria su castigo.

- Hijos míos, ya saben lo que deben hacer con aquellos que traicionan mi confianza… es toda suya – Dicho esto hizo un gesto para que llevaran a Gabrielle arriba.

Gabrielle no pudo ver nada, ya que su cuerpo se encontraba demasiado débil para moverse siquiera. Pero podía escuchar los gritos de Erika, quien era devorada por los demás vampiros de la mansión, la mordían en todas las partes de su cuerpo accesibles, se escuchaba el rasgar de la tela de su vestido para proporcionar más piel donde morder. Gabrielle prefirió no mirar y tratar de ignorar los alaridos de a chica.

~·~·~·~·~

_Erika era una buena chica, solo estaba demasiado enamorada de Raoul. Fue irónico que fuese su amado quien le diera muerte._

_Los vampiros la devoraron cruelmente. Desde entonces tengo buenos pensamientos para ella._

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

Espero que la entrega les haya gustado.

"**Un aliento siempre viene bien, opinar es dar a conocer nuestros puntos de vista, criticar es exponer nuestra visión al mundo…"**

Dejar un review reúne todo lo anterior, sean buenos y escríbanme.

Luthien.


	23. Piano

Disclaimer: Gabrielle me pertenece en su totalidad, es original de mi propia invención, así también como la historia en la que ella se envuelve. Más aclaraciones al final del drabble.

Historia originalmente publicada en la comunidad 30vicios de Livejournal, las temáticas pertenecen a la tabla básica que dicha comunidad publico para su uso y distribución.

Piano.-

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

_Antes, una señorita para ser una futura dama, debía de cumplir ciertos requisitos. Debía de hablar y moverse con soltura, saber los idiomas contemporáneos, ingles, francés, alemán, italiano y quizás alguna lengua antigua como latín para las familias más religiosas, debía saber bailar y tener gracia al hacerlo, debía de tener excelentes modales. Debía tocar algún instrumento o cantar. Mi padre quiso que yo aprendiera a tocar el piano, mi madre tocaba cuando vivía, así que él quería que yo siguiera esa tradición._

~·~·~·~·~

La sala de música era la más luminosa del castillo Van Garrett, era la que más cuidados tenia, era en donde se encontraba el tesoro mas valioso para Gabriel Van Garrett, el caza vampiros más hábil del continente, aquél que no le temía a nada, cuidaba con sumo cuidado, casi recelosamente, el piano que le perteneciera a su difunta esposa.

El piano que ahora usaba la única heredera del clan Van Garrett.

Anastashia movía grácil y hábilmente sus dedos sobre las teclas del piano, una bella melodía se esparcía por el salón. La joven tocaba con sus ojos cerrados, solía hacerlo así, ya que sentía la energía de la música subir y bajar a su antojo.  
Le encantaba tocar el piano, pues se sentía así cerca de su madre.

El cerrar de una puerta la desconcentró y erró en la melodía, avergonzada abrió sus ojos y se encontró con Zerg mirándola en silencio. Anastashia se sentía nerviosa con su presencia, él le atraía y le daba vergüenza mostrarse así ante Zerg. El orgullo Van Garrett se lo impedía, debía mostrarse siempre segura de si misma, por lo que era una presión constante.

Mantuvieron la mirada unos momentos, que parecieron eternos para Anastashia, hasta que de pronto Zerg pareció decidirse y se acercó un poco mas al piano.

- No sabia que tocabas el piano – dijo con voz calmada y mirada serena.

- Si, mi padre me dijo que debía tocar, así que desde pequeña aprendí – dijo evitando mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

- ¿Podrías tocar un poco más? – le preguntó con voz suave, ella lo miró algo sorprendida, asintiendo luego a su petición.

Las notas no tardaron en llenar el salón, era una melodía fresca y armoniosa. La joven no pudo evitar mirarlo de vez en cuando. El joven mantenía sus ojos cerrados y sonreía escuchando la música. Tenia una sonrisa triste pero encantadora, Anastashia no lo había visto sonreír nunca así.

Ella terminó la pieza, se había quedado embelesada con la triste sonrisa del joven.

- Tu sonrisa es triste… - susurró suavemente.

Zerg abrió sus ojos, y la miró de la misma forma.

- Han… sido muchas cosas… de las que no me gusta hablar – susurró de forma triste.

Anastashia lo miro de la misma forma, y susurró por lo bajo, solo para él – Espero que pronto, puedas confiar en mi y contarme aquello que te entristece. Yo esperaré y te escucharé sin interrumpir – Y le sonrió.

~·~·~·~·~

_Se puede decir, que para haber tenido tantos años de estudio en el piano, ese día fue la mejor lección de mi vida. Nunca me había sentido tan cerca de Zerg desde que él llegara._  
_De ese momento en adelante, Zerg acostumbraba visitarme durante mis prácticas de piano._

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

Espero que la entrega les haya gustado.

"**Un aliento siempre viene bien, opinar es dar a conocer nuestros puntos de vista, criticar es exponer nuestra visión al mundo…"**

Dejar un review reúne todo lo anterior, sean buenos y escríbanme.

Luthien.


	24. Verdad

Disclaimer: Gabrielle me pertenece en su totalidad, es original de mi propia invención, así también como la historia en la que ella se envuelve. Más aclaraciones al final del drabble.

Historia originalmente publicada en la comunidad 30vicios de Livejournal, las temáticas pertenecen a la tabla básica que dicha comunidad publico para su uso y distribución.

Verdad.-

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

_Todos los meses, había días en que mi padre enviaba a Zerg lejos del castillo. Mi padre me decía que era un entrenamiento en el que Zerg debía sobrevivir por su cuenta. Siempre coincidía con los días de luna llena. A mi no me gustaba ese entrenamiento, lo encontraba muy peligroso, dado que habían vampiros rondando el pueblo, no me agradaba que él estuviese afuera. Esa noche en particular, en que no llegó a la hora que llegaba siempre, me descontrole._

~·~·~·~·~

Anastashia caminaba por la ciudad, observando como cada vez había menos personas en las calles. Era de noche. Buscaba entre los rostros desconocidos, el rostro de Zerg, esperaba encontrarlo pronto para regresar junto con él al castillo. En las calles solo quedaban aquellos quienes trabajaban de noche, las calles a esa hora de la noche no eran seguras. Nerviosa siguió avanzando, mirando sobre su hombro de vez en cuando. Tenia la loca idea de que alguien la estaba siguiendo. Eso no era nada seguro, ya que era sabido que los vampiros asechaban la ciudad durante la noche. De pronto, chocó contra otra persona, mirando con arrepentimiento, observo a un caballero de pálida piel. Algo asustada susurró una disculpa sin mirarlo directamente a la cara. El caballero de pálido rostro, la tomó por los hombros con suavidad.

- No debería una niña tan bonita andar sola a estas horas… - le dijo el caballero.

Frustrada, alzo su rostro observando al sujeto que se atrevía a faltarle el respeto, que la estuviese tocando en público no era bien visto, sobre todo durante la noche. Y así logró observar mejor al sujeto, era un hombre alto, muy pálido, con un atractivo extraño, sus ojos demostraban que él no era una persona normal, tenían un brillo sobrenatural, no parecía intimidado por la mirada de Anastashia.

- Oh, no deberías mirar así… te arrugarás y aun eres muy joven y bella para eso…

Anastashia, enfadada y secretamente asustada, se soltó con suavidad del agarre del sujeto, suavizando un poco su rostro sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente.

- Para una niña quizás seria peligroso y miro así a quienes me tocan sin permiso _Monsieur__…_

- Mejor caminas conmigo, hay mucha gente en este momento que mataría por un bocadillo – susurró al tiempo que le toca el hombro

- Estaré bien Monsieur, no debería preocuparse por una desconocida – susurró soltándose del agarre del tipo, reconociendo la amenaza en sus palabras, avanzando lejos de él.

- Pero si usted no es una desconocida, usted es una niña famosa – dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

Se detuvo - ¿Quién conocería a alguien como yo? – dijo, tragando nerviosa

- Los pecados de los padres persiguen a los hijos pequeña… así que seria mejor hiciera caso y caminara conmigo… le prometo llegara a salvo a vuestro castillo – dijo al tiempo que le sonreía y se le acercaba en un parpadeo.

- ¿Por qué confiar en uno como los tuyos? – le espetó

- ¿Prefieres entonces que te deje a merced de varios… de los míos? – le sonríe _amistosamente_

- Son todos iguales – susurra, girándose hacia él, encarándolo

- Como guste pequeña… ¿Pero no es mejor uno que varios? – Sonríe suavemente – No quisiera imaginar lo que harían entre varios individuos todos sedientos

- ¿Quieres regresarme a mi castillo? – dijo al tiempo que bajaba la cabeza, derrotada

- _Oui_ .- Asintió el vampiro.

Anastashia entonces simplemente asintió, se dejo guiar por el vampiro, que le ofreció el brazo. El vampiro la guiaba con una sonrisa triunfal en el rostro, pues había logrado su cometido. Había derrotado a Anastashia Van Garrett, la hija del mejor caza vampiros del continente. Su sonrisa no duró mucho al escuchar un aullido. Anastashia alzó la cabeza al escuchar el aullido también. El vampiro, alarmado, comenzó a caminar más rápido.

- Vamos, no es una buena noches para caminar - dijo, observando luego el cielo, alarmándose mas al notar que había luna llena – Quienes aúllan no son amigos… ni de los humanos ni de los no-vivos…

Anastashia no dijo nada, simplemente se dejo arrastrar por el apurado vampiro, quien demostraba mucho temor. Se veía muy nervioso, mientras la guiaba por un sendero que conducía al castillo Van Garrett, el cual pasaba por un bosquecillo. Los aullidos se escuchaban desde la ciudad tras ellos. Anastashia trataba de seguirle el paso, confundida y algo asustada por los aullidos los cuales parecían seguirlos. El encanto del caballero que la tenia del brazo, parecía desvanecido ahora que los aullidos se oían más cercanos, ellos seguían internándose en el bosque, ella miraba de vez en cuando hacia atrás. De pronto, además de los aullidos se escuchan un par de gritos los cuales quedaron ocultos en la inmensidad de la noche haciendo que el vampiro detuviera su loca carrera. Se gira, sonriéndole suavemente.

- Franz… encantado de conocerle mademoiselle Van Garrett, le deseo la mayor de las suertes, pero usted me retrasa en este momento – hizo una reverencia luego, y luego se marchó, dejándola atrás.

Anastashia lo observo irse, no parecía importarle que la dejase sola, mirando hacia atrás, deja escapar un suspiro, escuchando los aullidos mas cerca, retomando la carrera hacia el castillo. Pero al momento de retomar su carrera, se encuentra frente a una criatura homínida, con rasgos lupinos, era muy grande, con enormes garras y fauces, de pie, bloqueándole el camino. A causa del frio de la noche, el aliento de la criatura se manifestaba como vapor. Anastashia sintió su cuerpo paralizado, mientras lo observaba. La criatura salta, pasando sobre ella, corriendo usando sus patas y brazos, era una velocidad increíble, sin perderse de vista, logra alcanzar al vampiro que la dejase sola minutos antes, luego de esto se escucharon dos gritos, uno proveniente del vampiro, y otro al parecer proveniente de la criatura.

Anastashia seguía paralizada. La criatura, lentamente regresaba a ella, en sus fauces había sangre y en su hombro derecho un madero que lo atravesaba de lado a lado aun así seguía acercándose a ella. Anastashia lo miraba fijamente. La criatura aúlla frente a ella, como dándole un momento para escapar, pero ella no lo hizo.

La criatura avanzó hacia ella, abriendo su boca, con sus ojos clavados en los de ella. Anastashia asustada, respiraba por su boca algo agitada por el miedo. La criatura parecía rodearla, estudiando las reacciones de ella. La chica temblaba, pero se mantenía inmóvil en su lugar, la criatura se le acerca, respirándole en la cara, Anastashia entonces cerró sus ojos. Pero grande fue su sorpresa, cuando sintió la lamida de la criatura en su mejilla, la criatura parecía herida y no mostraba intenciones de querer atacarla, ella observaba su herida, luego los ojos de la criatura, quien la observaba con los ojos tristes.

- Estás herido – susurró algo temerosa. La criatura se echó, bajando su cola y sus orejas, de forma sumisa en respuesta - ¿Esta bien si quito esto de tu hombro? – susurró, señalado el madero en el hombro de la criatura, esta solo se quedó quieta, esperando por la acción de ella. Anastashia con cuidado comenzó a quitarle el madero del hombro, la criatura si bien apretó sus dientes, no se quejó. Una vez la chica quitó el madero de su hombro, susurró – Debes tratar esa herida… puede ponerse peor – La chica guardó silencio, observando a la criatura – No eres malo… ¿Verdad? – La criatura la miró con ojos tristes, algo dentro de la chica hizo 'clic' – Tus ojos… - El gran lobo la miró, y ella le acarició la cabeza con cuidado – Se me hacen conocidos… ojos tristes… solitarios – El lobo en respuesta le lamió la mano. La joven se quedo ahí, acariciando al gran lobo. De pronto alza la cabeza, levantándose, la criatura entonces reacciona y se levanta también alarmado - ¡Mon dieu! ¡Es muy tarde! Quizás… él ya regresó – miró suavemente a la criatura, susurrándole – Lo siento… pero tengo que irme, por favor… cuida y limpia esa herida… - La criatura entonces giro su cabeza, lamiendo su herida. La chica le acarició la cabeza suavemente – Espero verte de nuevo… pero no me asustes la próxima ¿si? – le sonrío suavemente, antes de echarse a correr en dirección al castillo.

Cuando Anastashia llegó al castillo, no había nadie, su padre había salido a cazar, sobre la mesa del comedor había una nota en donde la regañaba por llegar tarde, en el mensaje también le decía que había cena preparada y que él llegaría al amanecer. La chica entonces, procedió a calentar su comida, la servidumbre a esa hora estaba dormida, y ella no quería molestarles. Estaba en eso, cuando siente que la puerta de atrás se abre, la puerta daba paso al castillo desde la cocina, por lo que no tuvo que moverse mucho, una vez ahí, se encontró con un herido Zerg que entraba dándose de tumbos, sujetándose el hombro derecho. Ella no tardó en acercarse rápidamente a el, sujetándolo para evitar que cayera. Él en respuesta a sus gestos, la observó con ojos tristes y solitarios. Anastashia lo miró fijamente, sintiéndose de pronto en un deja vu.

- Vamos, vamos… hay que limpiar esa herida… tonto discípulo – dijo luego de apagar el fuego de la cocina, llevándolo escaleras arriba, a la habitación de Zerg. El joven se dejó llevar sin mediar palabra, mirando el suelo. Anastashia lo sentó en la cama, trayendo luego agua caliente y vendas, limpiándole la herida en su hombro. En silencio. Zerg la miraba con ojos tristes y solitarios, quejándose de vez en cuando, mientras ella le limpiaba la herida. Anastashia entonces, no puede evitar sonreír suavemente - … Eras tú… ¿Verdad? – dijo sin mirarlo.

Zerg miró hacia la pared – Intentaré no asustarte la próxima vez…

- Esta bien… - Ella asintió despacio, vendándolo.

- Lo siento – Susurró el joven apenado.

- ¿Por qué? – Susurró Anastashia, mirándolo confundida.

- No tenia intención de mentir… solo que es difícil de explicar – murmuró aun mirando hacia la pared el joven.

- No necesitas explicarme si no quieres – susurró por lo bajo ella, alzando su vista hacia él luego, encontrándose con la mirada del joven – No tienes ninguna obligación conmigo .

- Es que no lo entiendo completamente – Suspiró – Solo se que… cuando hay luna llena _Eso_ pasa… y todo el mundo me teme… - Luego de dicho esto, Zerg guardó silencio. Mientras Anastashia terminaba de vendarlo.

- No quiero tener miedo – Sentenció ella.

- Aun no has comido – Dijo Zerg cambiando el tema sin mucho disimulo.

- Tú tampoco

- Tampoco – Afirmó el joven. Anastashia entonces frunció un poco el ceño, golpeándolo suavemente en la cabeza.

- Muy mal tonto discípulo… vamos, a la cocina ahora – Lo mira seria unos momentos, sonriéndole suavemente luego. Zerg se frotaba la cabeza mientras se levantaba de a poco, la chica aun sonriendo suavemente, lo tomó del brazo con cuidado de no lastimarlo, encaminándose ambos hacia la cocina, bajando las escaleras. Una vez ahí, ella lo sienta a la mesa, volviendo a calentar la comida. Luego de un rato, trae ambos platos, Anastashia lo mira sonriéndole - ¿Te duele?

- Un poco… pero sano rápido – Dijo sin más Zerg.

- … ¿Te irás? – Dijo luego de apoyar su cabeza en el hombro sano de Zerg, sin mirarlo.

- No… - Respondió él.

- Eso… esta bien – Susurró sin levantar la cabeza de ahí.

- ¿Si? – Susurró el joven.

- Si… - Dijo, levantándose rápido dándole la espalda.

- ¿Por?

- Porque es bueno y punto, tonto discípulo ahora come… - Se giró hacia él, frunciendo el ceño. Zerg entonces comienza a comer, parecía realmente hambriento, Anastashia relaja su rostro, mirándolo con una suave sonrisa, sentándose a la mesa a comer. Una vez que termina de comer, ella retira su plato, llevándolo a la cocina, sirviéndole un poco mas a Zerg, que se veía bastante hambriento, él gustoso continuo comiendo, apenas si agradeciéndole. Anastashia se sienta a la mesa, mirándolo con una sonrisa.

Zerg pronto termina su segundo plato, murmurando – Sueño… por cierto… muy rico

- Quizás lo hizo mi padre – Sonríe ella.

- Pero esta muy bien calentado – La mira, sonriéndole en agradecimiento.

- Deberías descansar – Le dice ella, aun con una suave sonrisa en su rostro.

Zerg asiente, poniéndose de pie, tambaleándose un poco – Por cierto… No debería caminar con No-vivos Mi Lady.

Anastashia se acerca a él, tomándolo suavemente del brazo, susurrando – ¿No permitirás que camine junto a uno de nuevo? – Evita mirarlo, caminando junto a él hacia las escaleras.

- En lo posible – Dice, dejándose guiar por ella.

- Entonces… Regresa temprano al castillo… - susurró ella. El joven se tambalea levemente, mirándola sorprendido. Ella responde su mirada, expectante.

- Hay días en los que no podre…

Anastashia asiente despacio, dándole a entender que ella comprende. Continúan subiendo las escaleras, hasta llegar a las habitaciones. Una vez que llegan a la habitación de Zerg, se detienen.

- Gracias… – Le sonríe suavemente.

- Gracias a ti… - Susurró, mirándolo levemente sonrojada.

Sin esperarlo, Zerg le besa suavemente la frente, ella cerró sus ojos los momentos que el beso durara, sintiendo su pecho cálido. Había sido un gesto muy tierno que quiso hacer durar lo más posible. Pronto escucho el abrir de una puerta, por lo que abrió sus ojos, mirando a Zerg.

- Buenas noches Mi Lady…

Ella se sonrojo levemente, y bajando su cabeza susurró – Buenas noches – Él le sonrió antes de meterse en su habitación y cerrar la puerta. Una vez Zerg estuvo dentro de su habitación, ella se echó a correr hacia su propia habitación, encerrándose. Aún sentía la calidez en su pecho, sintiendo los labios de Zerg en su frente, teniendo el loco pensamiento de que le habría gustado sentir los labios de el sobre los propios.

~·~·~·~·~

Ese fue el primer gesto tierno que Zerg tuvo conmigo. Una chica siempre recuerda ese tipo de cosas.

Espero que la entrega les haya gustado.

"**Un aliento siempre viene bien, opinar es dar a conocer nuestros puntos de vista, criticar es exponer nuestra visión al mundo…"**

Dejar un review reúne todo lo anterior, sean buenos y escríbanme.

Luthien.


	25. Frío

Disclaimer: Gabrielle me pertenece en su totalidad, es original de mi propia invención, así también como la historia en la que ella se envuelve. Más aclaraciones al final del drabble.

Historia originalmente publicada en la comunidad 30vicios de Livejournal, las temáticas pertenecen a la tabla básica que dicha comunidad publico para su uso y distribución.

Frío.-

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

_En una ocasión, debí hacer un viaje con Zerg, en donde nos quedamos atrapados durante una ventisca. Fue el frío más cálido que alguna vez sintiese._

~·~·~·~·~

Gabriel estaba herido en su pierna, y debía enviar un vial con una muestra a un erudito en Londres. Por lo que encomendó la tarea a Anastashia y a Zerg de llevar la muestra con uno de sus amigos, quien luego la llevaría a Londres. En un principio, Gabriel había pensado encomendárselo solamente a Zerg… pero luego cayó en cuenta que alguien tan descuidado y con probada falta de motricidad fina no era confiable, por lo que se lo había pedido a Anastashia, y Zerg la acompañaría en el viaje cuidándola, por si ocurría algún imprevisto o si alguien quisiera atacar a Anastashia. A ella no le había hecho mucha gracia el encargo de su padre, a penas si conocía a Zerg, tan solo hacia unos meses que había llegado al castillo y no había hablado con el más que dos o tres veces.

Esa mañana, Zerg ya estaba listo, no parecía de buen humor, aunque eso era algo normal en él, ya que no mostraba sus emociones. Estaba esperando a Anastashia en la carreta que los llevaría a su destino. La joven no tardo mas en llegar, llevaba ropas abrigadas aunque no demasiado. Llevaba entre sus manos el encargo de su padre, y a paso rápido se subió a la carreta junto a Zerg.

- Buenas – Dijo con un tono algo monótono, no estaba muy emocionada por ese viaje, ya que el joven no se veía muy conversador.

- Buen día – dijo apenas moviendo sus labios, pareció que él inclinaba su cabeza.

A penas Anastashia se acomodó en la carreta, Zerg agitó los caballos, haciéndolos trotar a buen ritmo. La carreta tenía un techo que servía para cuando llovía o hacia demasiado sol. A Anastashia le pareció que Zerg tampoco estaba a gusto con su compañía, eso la hizo sentir un poco mal, pero trato de no darle importancia. Tras suspirar disimuladamente, se mantuvo en silencio, ya que no sabia de que podrían hablar.

Luego de salir de los territorios del castillo Van Garrett, el sol comenzó a hacerse presente, flanqueando el camino, un bosque de pinos que daban un aroma fresco al ambiente, el canto de las aves cortaba el silencio entre los jóvenes. Esto hizo sonreír a Zerg, por lo que dejó de azuzar a los caballos, quizás para disfrutar del viaje y del cantar de las aves. Anastashia se deshizo de sus ropas abrigadas en cuanto sintió el sol, quedando solo con el vestido de escote cuadrado, era ajustado en la parte del busto, era completo de encaje, la hacia verse muy femenina. Era de color rojo apagado, la chica dirigió su mirada a Zerg disimuladamente, notando la sonrisa del joven.

- ¿Le agrada este camino? – murmuró al tiempo que amansaba a los caballos, haciéndolos ir a un trote ligero.

Ella, algo sorprendida por escucharlo hablar, susurra – En realidad nunca había pasado por aquí, no suelo salir mucho del castillo… mi padre no me lo recomienda… tiene muchos enemigos.

Zerg la miró unos momentos, desatendiendo el camino – Por eso vengo yo… para cuidar lo más importante para el maestro…

- Gracias… - Respondió algo avergonzada y bajando la cabeza.

- No hay problema, me gusta viajar… - Dijo él al tiempo que regresaba su vista al camino.

- Parece… que mi padre terminara pidiéndote que me cuides siempre, como me ayudaste la otra vez… ya sabes, con lo del vampiro y eso – Susurró.

- Destino – Murmuró él.

- ¿Destino? – Susurró, al tiempo que se le quedaba viendo.

Él, levantó la mano, haciendo un gesto de dejar pasar el asunto – Una vez alguien me dijo que no hay coincidencias, solo esta el destino que uno labra con sus decisiones.

- Yo también creo eso – Susurró.

Zerg solo asintió sin mediar más palabras. El camino que debían recorrer era bastante largo, a veces mantienen esas charlas largo rato, otras se mantienen en silencio, disfrutando el paisaje y del cantar de las aves. De pronto, a solo horas de llegar a destino, las mismas horas que para el ocaso, comenzó a nevar. Un travieso copo de nieve se poso en la mejilla de Anastashia, Zerg solo la miró de reojo, sonriendo disimuladamente.

- Está nevando… - comentó observando el cielo.

Zerg asintió, deteniendo los caballos para acomodar el techo de la carreta. – Esto debería mantenerte tibia… esperemos no nieve más fuerte o no podremos seguir andando… la carreta se hundirá…

- Gracias… - susurró ella asintiendo – Esperemos que no empeore… - dijo al tiempo que se colocaba sus ropas de abrigo, abrazándose para mantener el calor en su cuerpo.

- No hay problema… - Dijo Zerg, al tiempo que sonreía. Luego continuo azuzando a los caballos por un rato más, la tormenta parecía tomar fuerza, hasta que de pronto el joven detuvo la carreta. – Señorita… no podemos avanzar más en la carreta…

- Esta bien, creo que es mejor detenernos… no deberíamos arriesgarnos tanto – Susurró al tiempo que lo miraba algo preocupada – Deberíamos buscar donde refugiarnos…

- No falta mucho para llegar – Alzó su vista al cielo – … Ni mucho para que anochezca, los caballos pueden seguir… podemos dejar aquí la carreta y llevarnos a los caballos… nos dejaran en Londres antes de que oscurezca…

- Esta bien entonces… - Susurró ella, Zerg entonces se bajó rápidamente de la carreta para ayudarla a ella a bajar también. Anastashia una vez abajo mira al joven. – Emm… No soy muy buena montando a caballo.

Zerg, de forma pensativa se rascó la cabeza con el dedo índice, pose que le pareció graciosa a Anastashia, pero que se aguantó las ganas de demostrarlo. En eso, desata a ambos caballos para luego mirarla.

- Entonces vas a tener que montar el mismo caballo que yo…

Anastashia lo miró unos momentos, pensativa. Montar el mismo caballo que él, aunque apenas si se conocían ¿Era correcto? Lo miró una vez más, el joven se veía bastante decente, no le daba la impresión de que quisiera aprovecharse de ella… además era eso, o morir congelada.

- Esta bien – Susurró finalmente, con cuidado entonces, Zerg la ayuda a subirse al caballo primero, él le explica que por la falda deberá montar de lado. Ella lo sabe, no es bien visto que montes como los hombres si eres una dama. Aunque eso a ella le desagradaba un poco. Aferrándose al caballo se acomodó con algo de temor por caer.

Zerg por su parte subió tras ella, con destreza, dejando ver lo acostumbrado que estaba a montar a caballo. Apenas el joven subió al caballo, los cuerpos de ambos entraron en un peligroso contacto. Zerg entonces miró sorpresivamente a Anastashia, quien momentos antes lo mirara en secreto, quitándose la capa se la colocó sobre el pecho, apegándola un poco más hacia su pecho. Él había notado que el cuerpo de ella estaba bastante helado, ella solo lo miró sonrojada durante el proceso.

Él la miró suavemente, tomando luego las riendas del caballo con una mano, ya que la otra la sujetaba a ella firmemente por la cintura, para que no fuera a caer durante el trayecto. Para evitar que el notara el sonrojo en sus mejillas, bajo la cabeza.

- ¿Lista? – Preguntó el joven

Anastashia solo asintió en respuesta. Zerg entonces hizo trotar al caballo, mientras el otro caballo los sigue al mismo paso.

~·~·~·~·~

_Esa noche llegamos a nuestro destino y pudimos descansar. Pero yo no pude olvidar el calor del cuerpo de Zerg tras el mío, nunca había estado así con un hombre antes._

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

Espero que la entrega les haya gustado.

"**Un aliento siempre viene bien, opinar es dar a conocer nuestros puntos de vista, criticar es exponer nuestra visión al mundo…"**

Dejar un review reúne todo lo anterior, sean buenos y escríbanme.

Luthien.


	26. Licor

Disclaimer: Gabrielle me pertenece en su totalidad, es original de mi propia invención, así también como la historia en la que ella se envuelve. Más aclaraciones al final del drabble.

Historia originalmente publicada en la comunidad 30vicios de Livejournal, las temáticas pertenecen a la tabla básica que dicha comunidad publico para su uso y distribución.

Licor.-

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

_La curiosidad es un defecto que admito poseer, no fue sino tiempo después que me entere de una escena que había protagonizado en compañía de una botella de buen whisky._

~·~·~·~·~

Había dos cosas que Gabriel no dejaba que su hija probase. Uno: Seguir su legado como cazadora, puesto que en la familia Van Garrett ser cazador es algo de generación en generación, solo ejecutado por los hombres. Dos: El licor que había en su estudio, adornando un bello estante de roble.

Anastashia había crecido bajo estas prohibiciones y si bien le molestaba que su padre le impidiese seguir el legado familiar, solo por ser mujer y no porque Gabriel creyera que ella no era capaz de realizar la tarea, él estaba seguro que podría ser mucho mejor que otros mártires en la familia. Pero esa era la razón de peso. Mártires. Héroes fallecidos. Y tampoco era porque en la familia discriminaran la fuerza femenina, si no porque las mujeres de la familia Van Garrett Debían ser protegidas, pues en ellas caía la responsabilidad de continuar el clan Van Garret, los varones combatían en esta guerra, mientras las mujeres cuidaban y criaban a los futuros cazadores, eran ellas las encargadas de la formación de los pequeños herederos del clan. Eso Anastashia podía entenderlo y hasta aceptarlo.

Pero había algo que le molestaba aun más que eso. Era el hecho de que su padre guardara tan recelosamente esas botellas de licor, el había dicho que era whisky, pero no se veía como whisky, ni olía como whisky. Y detestaba que el se burlara de su persona, al exhibirlas en un estante de roble, que hacia juego con su inmaculado escritorio de roble, ambos muebles descansando en el ordenado estudio de Gabriel.  
Ella sabia beber, por eso cuando le había preguntado si podía beber un poco, se había ofendido ante el NO rotundo de su padre. Lo cual solo inflamo mas su curiosidad por beber de esas botellas.

Pero la ocasión la había incitado, todo era perfecto para elaborar su pequeña e inocente travesura. Gabriel no estaría en tres días y dejaría su ordenado estudio a solas. Pero había solo un pequeño inconveniente…

_**-Flashback-**_

- ¡Estúpido alumno! Preséntate ante tu sabio y bello maestro – Había gritado Gabriel desde la entrada del castillo, Anastashia estaba despidiéndolo cuando el cazador había interrumpido su despedida y había llamado a Zerg.

El joven caminando algo desgarbado, a causa de los arduos entrenamientos, se acerco hasta su maestro, esperando indicaciones.

- Como saben, me ausentare por tres días, y es la primera vez que los dejare solos. Por lo tanto – Anastashia tuvo un mal presentimiento ante la enorme sonrisa de su padre. – Zerg quedas a cargo por ser el mayor. Cuida de Anastashia, ella esta bajo tu cuidado. Ambos deben cuidar del castillo… y no se metan en problemas – Terminó Gabriel soltando una carcajada.

_**-Fin Flashback-**_

Zerg era el pequeño inconveniente, el joven llevaba algunos meses ya, a pesar de que Anastashia se sentía algo atraída hacia él, no podía permitir que él le negase también la posibilidad de probar ese licor secreto. Pero afortunadamente él no se encontraba cerca, por lo que Anastashia logro escabullirse hasta el estudio de su padre, abrió ceremoniosamente el estante y saco la única botella que quedara desde la época en que esa encomienda de licores llegara al castillo. Sonrió triunfal al tiempo que se servía un vaso y lo bebía.

Ahí comenzó el caos.

La joven no había logrado captar el sabor del licor, y sabiéndose resistente al licor, bebió otro vaso, y otro… y otro. Finalmente la botella mágicamente parecía haberse vaciado sola. Anastashia no aparentaba su estado de ebriedad, estaba recargada sobre el inmaculado escritorio de roble de su padre, miraba el piso fijamente, en lo que entro Zerg al estudio, ella lo miro, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que no deberíamos estar en el estudio de tu padre cuando el no esta – Susurró él bastante calmado.

Anastashia lo miraba fijamente mientras el joven hablaba, y sin que este se diera cuenta, lo abrazo por el cuello, acercándolo más hacia ella. Zerg reaccionando solo en ese momento, abrió sus ojos sorprendido ante la actitud tan desinhibida de Anastashia. Ella sonriéndole, le beso el cuello, apretando su cuerpo contra él con la clara intención de rozar su pecho contra el cuerpo del joven, recargándose un poco sobre el inmaculado escritorio de roble.

- Se... Señorita… ¿Qué estas haciendo? – Tartamudeo sonrojado Zerg, sintiendo los labios de la chica mordisquear la piel descubierta de su cuello, estremeciéndose al sentir la humedad de la lengua de la joven. - … A… Anastashia… ¿Qué…?

Ella lo miro suavemente, colocando su dedo índice sobre los labios de él, silenciándolo, al tiempo que con movimientos casi felinos se sentaba sobre el escritorio y lo acercaba más a ella, Zerg en su sorpresa no lograba reaccionar completamente. La joven volvió a besarle el cuello, al tiempo que guiaba las manos del joven hacia su cintura. Zerg intento resistirse y recuperar compostura, pero los labios de la chica le gustaban. El joven se separo un poco, en un ultimo intento, la miro a los ojos, el estaba algo desarreglado por culpa de ella.

- Anastashia… ¿Qué sucede…? ¿Por qué…? – El joven no logró terminar la frase, pues la joven lo había besado sorpresiva y apasionadamente. Zerg solo atino a cerrar los ojos y disfrutar del beso.

No habían más razones para resistirse, Anastashia lo fue atrayendo sobre ella, recostándose ambos sobre el inmaculado escritorio de roble, Zerg la asió mas por la cintura apretando su cuerpo contra el de ella. Sentía las manos algo torpes de la muchacha acariciarle la espalda y los hombros, el se había dejado llevar, y solo quería sentir un poco la piel de la chica, sentía la calidez del cuerpo de Anastashia a través de la tela de su vestido, el cual estaba ya desarreglado por tanto movimiento entre ellos, ella se había arqueado contra el, atrapándolo con sus piernas para sentirlo mas sobre ella. Zerg había contenido la respiración al sentir movimientos tan osados por parte de la chica, no se lo explicaba… pero realmente no era que necesitara imperiosamente una explicación. Por falta de aire habían cortado el beso, la joven jadeaba, sus labios estaban algo hinchados por el beso y de un color carmín exquisito, en lo que respectaba a Zerg, ella tomo una de las manos del joven colocándola sobre sus hombros descubiertos, incitándolo a bajar su mano hacia su pecho. Zerg en ese momento se congelo.

- No deberíamos… - Ella no dejo que el terminara la frase, acallándolo con un beso. El joven esta vez había dejado sus ojos entreabiertos, observándola mientras se besaban, pero algo había llamado su atención, era la peculiar ornamentación del inmaculado escritorio. Una botella de licor… vacía. De inmediato lo comprendió todo. ¡Anastashia estaba ebria! Tratando de escapar de las femeninas (y tentadoras) manos, Zerg corto el beso y la miro, casi horrorizado. Anastashia lo miraba agitada, sonriendo traviesa.

- ¿No te gustan mis besos…? – Dijo al tiempo que relamía sus labios provocativamente. Y se acercaba más a él, ambos aun recostados sobre el escritorio. – Pensé que tenias la misma idea que yo… - Acercándose mas a él, le susurro al oído – Disfrutar de la textura del escritorio directamente sobre Nuestra piel… - Dijo mientras pasaba sus manos bajo la camisa del joven y le acariciaba la espalda incitándolo.

Zerg sintió un peligroso escalofrió recorrerlo de pies a cabeza y finalmente logro desasirse de los brazos… y piernas, femeninos. Levantándose para tomar una distancia prudente, la joven entonces se sentó en inmaculado escritorio. Zerg la miró alarmado al tiempo que ella con movimientos provocativos bajaba los hombros de su vestido, revelando poco a poco parte de su pecho, Zerg intento ignorar este hecho y se acerco a ella, arreglándola.

- Estas bebida… - carraspeo Zerg.

- Y tu acalorado… - Río melodiosamente la joven, al tiempo que le besaba el cuello, mordisqueándole con sus labios suavemente. Zerg dejo escapar su respiración por su boca, la tomo por los hombros e intento alejarla de él.

- No es el punto Anastashia – Se recriminó en su fuero interno llamarla por su nombre, nunca antes lo había hecho… bueno, ella nunca antes lo había atacado tan exquisitamente. – Estas bebida y le prometí a tu padre que te cuidaría.

- ¿Por qué siempre eres así...? Aburrido… - Lo abrazó por el cuello, arqueándose contra el, para rozarse más. - ¿No te gusto…? Tu… a mi… si… - Poco a poco sintió como el cuerpo de la joven se iba aletargando. Por lo que no temió abrazarla con cuidado, la miro y noto como Anastashia se había quedado dormida. Había bebido demasiado.

Zerg suspiró, tan solo esperaba que ella no recordase mucho sobre lo ocurrido. Con cuidado la tomo entre sus brazos, y subiendo hacia las habitaciones, la recostó sobre su cama, era la primera vez que entraba a la habitación de la chica. Cerrando sus ojos sintió el aroma de ella impregnado en todo el lugar. Sonrió divertido, la había olido mejor cuando estaban sobre el escritorio. Arropó a la joven con una manta y mirándola suavemente, le beso la frente antes de salir de la habitación.

Una vez que la puerta se cerró, Anastashia abrió sus ojos unos momentos, sonriendo traviesa, ahora si, quedándose dormida.

~·~·~·~·~

_A pesar de todo, fue el mejor trago de mi vida._

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

Espero que la entrega les haya gustado.

"**Un aliento siempre viene bien, opinar es dar a conocer nuestros puntos de vista, criticar es exponer nuestra visión al mundo…"**

Dejar un review reúne todo lo anterior, sean buenos y escríbanme.

Luthien.


	27. Violín

Disclaimer: Gabrielle me pertenece en su totalidad, es original de mi propia invención, así también como la historia en la que ella se envuelve. Más aclaraciones al final del drabble.

Historia originalmente publicada en la comunidad 30vicios de Livejournal, las temáticas pertenecen a la tabla básica que dicha comunidad publico para su uso y distribución.

Violín.-

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

_En el pasado, había cosas de Zerg que no conocí._

_Era un joven reservado que no exteriorizaba sus emociones, algo en él había sucedido para haber congelado su corazón._

_Una de las cosas que logré descubrir en él, era su gusto por la música, lo hice una tarde de invierno mientras el castillo estaba en completo silencio._

~·~·~·~·~

El castillo Van Garrett se caracterizaba por ser una fortaleza impenetrable, de altos muros que impedían cualquier intento de ingresar a la fuerza. Había una sola cosa que podía salir. La música.

Era sabido por todos en el pueblo que la heredera de los Van Garrett tocaba el piano como nadie, por lo que algunos jóvenes se atrevían a acercarse a las afueras del castillo a escuchar la dulce música que la señorita interpretaba. Una vez que ella dejaba de tocar, era tiempo de correr, pues a Gabriel Van Garrett no le gustaban los enamorados en su bello jardín.

Anastashia estaba harta de todo esto, le molestaba que vinieran a escucharla de esa forma, no le gustaba sentirse admirada por desconocidos, ella solo quería la atención de un solo hombre. El cual se encontraba absorto observando la nieve caer a través de la ventana.  
Ese día Gabriel se había marchado en un largo viaje, como era lo habitual, dejándolos solos.

Anastashia, algo cansada se había disculpado y retirado del salón para recostarse unos momentos antes de la cena. Llevaba algunos minutos recostada en su mullida cama, cuando lo escucho.

Era el susurro lejano de un violín, un sonido que reflejaba una emoción oculta, una pasión que solo los oídos conocedores podían reconocer. Anastashia abrió su puerta, y sintiendo el sonido un poco más fuerte, lo siguió, la música parecía haberla hipnotizado. Llegó entonces, hasta el salón de música en donde descansaba el piano.

Con cuidado, abrió la puerta, milagrosamente esta no emitió ningún rechinido que delatara su presencia, pudo entonces escuchar la melodía del violín mucho mas fuerte, en medio de la habitación, junto a los ventanales que daban al jardín ahora nevado, estaba Zerg, absorto en su interpretación. El joven tocaba el violín con una pasión desmedida, Anastashia estaba siendo invitada por la melodía a acercarse al joven, presa de su nuevo atractivo.

El joven no parecía notar su presencia, por lo que Anastashia decidió acercarse un poco más a él. La chica comenzó a sentir el palpitar de su corazón en sus oídos, su respiración empezó a agitarse, sentía una emoción que no había experimentado antes al escuchar la música. Antes de que lo esperara, Zerg terminó su interpretación y solo en ese momento se dio cuenta de que Anastashia se encontraba ahí.

- Eso fue maravilloso… - Dijo ella con la voz algo ahogada y con sus mejillas rojas.

Zerg parecía avergonzado por haber sido descubierto y por no haberse dado cuenta de la presencia de la chica.

- Gracias – Susurró él en respuesta.

- Me gustaría escucharte más seguido – Dijo ella sintiendo su corazón palpitar a mil – Refleja tu verdadero yo.

- … Lo pensaré – Respondió antes de guardar el violín y salir del salón de música, pues la cena se estaba anunciando.

~·~·~·~·~

_Su respuesta fue para mí un Si, rotundamente._  
_Y pude escucharlo una vez más._

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

Espero que la entrega les haya gustado.

"**Un aliento siempre viene bien, opinar es dar a conocer nuestros puntos de vista, criticar es exponer nuestra visión al mundo…"**

Dejar un review reúne todo lo anterior, sean buenos y escríbanme.

Luthien.


	28. Aroma

Disclaimer: Gabrielle me pertenece en su totalidad, es original de mi propia invención, así también como la historia en la que ella se envuelve. Más aclaraciones al final del drabble.

Historia originalmente publicada en la comunidad 30vicios de Livejournal, las temáticas pertenecen a la tabla básica que dicha comunidad publico para su uso y distribución.

Aroma.-

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

Anastashia se encontraba en la biblioteca terminando de leer un libro, se encontraba sola, aprovechaba los rayos del sol que entraban por los grandes ventanales de la biblioteca del castillo Van Garrett. De pronto, la puerta se abrió y tras esta apareció Zerg quien llevaba puesto un abrigo y en su brazo derecho, el abrigo de ella.

Había pasado una semana desde que ellos se habían dejado llevar por sus pasiones, y pasaran la noche juntos.

- ¿Abrigos? – Dijo al tiempo que lo miraba con curiosidad.

- Hace un día lindo – Dijo él mientras se acercaba a ella rápidamente y le colocaba el abrigo por sobre los hombros y señalaba hacia afuera - ¿No pensarás quedarte todo el día leyendo, no?

- No pero… el abrigo me hace pensar que quieres ir lejos – Susurra.

Zerg asiente al tiempo que le besa suavemente la mejilla – Quizás lleguemos por la tarde.

- ¿Mi padre sabe? – Dijo Anastashia mientras le acariciaba el rostro suavemente.

- Salió hace un rato – Sonríe divertido el joven – Volverá recién dentro de cuatro días.

Anastashia rodó los ojos, su padre siempre salía sin avisarle antes, pero ya estaba acostumbrada.

- Esta bien entonces, tenemos bastante tiempo… - ella deja el libro sobre la mesa, levantándose con movimientos gráciles, lo mira suavemente y estira sus brazos hacia él, sonriendo. Zerg pronto se acerca a ella y la toma entre sus brazos, levantándola un poco, de forma cariñosa. Anastashia le besa la mejilla suavemente, prolongando la caricia.

- ¿Qué leías? – Pregunta Zerg curioso, sonriéndole suavemente, al tiempo que le acariciaba la espalda.

- Un libro sucio – Respondió Anastashia sonriendo divertida, esperando la reacción de su novio.

- ¿Sucio? – Repitió él.

- Si… tu sabes, historias sucias – Sonríe divertida al tiempo que le besa el cuello.

- Una señorita no debería leer esas historias – Dijo él mientras le acariciaba el rostro, sonriéndole suavemente.

- Entonces no me culpes a mi por los libros que compra mi padre – Ríe divertida luego de su comentario.

Zerg rio suavemente – Vaya a saber en que estaba pensado…

Anastashia ríe divertida, de seguro Zerg había tenido una imagen mental, relacionada con su padre – Prefiero no saberlo – Ella lo mira suavemente, besándole la mejilla con cariño, tratando de cambiar el tema - ¿Me besas?

Zerg con suavidad, la abraza y la besa con cariño, ella corresponde el beso, al tiempo que le acaricia el rostro suavemente. El joven coloca sus manos sobre la cintura de Anastashia, aferrándola por la cintura, ella le acaricia los hombros incitándolo a seguir, pero Zerg corta el beso suavemente el beso, algo decepcionada, Anastashia lo mira, Zerg solo le sonreía.

- Lees historias sucias y se te vienen ideas… ¿Ah?

- Algo así – Ríe suavemente, besándole el cuello, susurrando contra la piel del joven - ¿Dónde querías llevarme?

Zerg la mira sonriendo, acariciándole la cintura con ambas manos – A un lugar a unas horas de aquí… lo conocí mientras viajaba.

- ¿Vamos? – susurró ella.

Zerg asiente, acariciándole despacio la espalda mientras la guía fuera de la biblioteca. Anastashia se deja guiar, pero se sentía curiosa, por lo que se giro un poco hacia él y pregunto.

- ¿Cómo es ese lugar?

- Sorpresa – Responde él, ella sonríe simplemente. Tomándole la mano, Zerg la acaricia con sus dedos.

Luego de algunas caricias robadas, Anastashia se da cuenta de que Zerg la lleva hacia los establos, en donde había una carrera preparada para el viaje. Ella sube con cuidado, colocando el abrigo sobre sus piernas. Zerg se sienta a su lado, tomando las riendas, guiando la carreta a las afueras del castillo Van Garrett, hacia el sur. El tiempo pasa mientras la carreta va avanzando en su viaje.

Anastashia observa alrededor, maravillándose con la belleza del lugar, luego de pasar por un valle, y dejar la carreta atrás, llegan caminando hasta un campo de rosas, era muy peculiar, pues al parecer este no era natural, ya que se encontraba en medio de la nada.

- Es tan bello – Sonríe impresionada

Zerg la abraza, tomándola de la cintura, él se veía alegre por verla sonreír - ¿Verdad que lo es?

Zerg la toma de la mano con ternura, guiándola hasta estar en el medio del campo. Allí el aroma de las rosas se concentraba y era casi un sueño. Ambos se sentaron en medio del campo, relajándose y acariciándose.

Comieron ahí lo que Zerg había escondido en la carrera como parte de la sorpresa.  
Sin duda fue una de las mejores tardes con él.

~·~·~·~·~

_Y sin duda el aroma de las rosas se grabó en mis recuerdos. Las rosas y su aroma siempre me harán recordar esa tarde que pase con él._  
_Nunca más pude regresar a ese campo, no sabia el camino… quizás necesitaba que Zerg me guiara hasta él, pero eso era algo imposible._

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

Espero que la entrega les haya gustado.

"**Un aliento siempre viene bien, opinar es dar a conocer nuestros puntos de vista, criticar es exponer nuestra visión al mundo…"**

Dejar un review reúne todo lo anterior, sean buenos y escríbanme.

Luthien.


	29. Calma

Disclaimer: Gabrielle me pertenece en su totalidad, es original de mi propia invención, así también como la historia en la que ella se envuelve. Más aclaraciones al final del drabble.

Historia originalmente publicada en la comunidad 30vicios de Livejournal, las temáticas pertenecen a la tabla básica que dicha comunidad publico para su uso y distribución.

Calma.-

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

Esa noche había salido a caminar, vagabundeando frente a la catedral no había visto a nadie; En todo el paseo, de a ratos una suave brisa me envolvía, eso me agradaba realmente. El reloj de la catedral dio la medianoche, y yo ya estaba frente a la iglesia, caminando. Debía reconocer el lugar para mis futuras visitas. No pude evitar ver la catedral y el torbellino de recuerdos, quizás dolorosos. Pensando en que no había nadie, me quite la capucha que usaba para cubrir mi rostro, y ocultar mi identidad de la vista curiosa. Pero me había equivocado, no estaba sola.

- Buenas lunas… Señorita Luthien… veo que pasea sola… esta noche – Me susurraron. Y al parecer me habían confundido con ella, mi error al quitarme la capucha, aquella confusión no me hizo mucha gracia y lo demostré.

Dándome una media vuelta, me le quede viendo, extrañada, aunque en realidad estaba bastante fastidiada – Disculpe… pero creo me ha confundido…

Era un joven bastante atractivo, debo decir, de cabello negro y ojos penetrantes, me sonrió amablemente – El parecido es grande… mas no sois iguales… lo lamento mucho… Luke Valmont para serviros… - Creo que el joven hablaba en español antiguo para demostrar respeto.

Sonreí levemente – Encantada… Gabrielle de Lenfent – Le di el nombre que adopté luego de que Raoul me convirtiese, y el apellido falso que usaba para no asociarme a la casa de Lacroix.

Me sonrió nuevamente – Encantado… de conocerla señorita Gabrielle… hay nombres que uno simplemente no olvida - Me le quede viendo. Él tenía una mirada misteriosa realmente. El joven asintió – Su nombre… lo he escuchado antes…

- Mmm… no pensaba fuera tan 'Famosa' por así decirlo – respondí.

Me sonrió – El Boca a Boca es muy normal entre nosotros… mucho se sabe en el mundillo de los vampiros sobre otros vampiros… - Si, claro. Pero él tenia algo diferente… quizás aun me encontraba abrumada por mi llegada pues aun no descubría Qué era.

– Si… eso lo se… - Susurré.

Se acercó un poco a mi, creo me sintió algo nerviosa por la forma en que se movía hacia mí – Y dígame… ¿Disfrutó la cena con el señor Van Garrett…?

Me le quedé viendo unos momentos alarmada. Tonta de mí, confiándome con un extraño, él podría ser un enviado de Raoul para espiarme… pero no sentía que él fuera parte de ellos. Por lo que luego le sonreí, un tanto irónica – Pues vaya si esta informado… - quizás lo que tenia de extraño, era lo entrometido.

- Desde la cima de la catedral se puede ver casi todo… - Susurró. Así que era él la presencia que había sentido la otra noche. - Ahora me explico porque tanto melodrama antes de ir al restaurant… desde arriba cometí el mismo error que hoy…

Sonreí, entrecerrando mis ojos, comprendiendo de inmediato lo que había pasado por los pensamientos del joven, me había confundido con la prometida de Max. Por un momento me sentí estudiada por ese hombre, y la idea no me agrado para nada.

- Lo que no termino de explicarme es el por qué – Él caminaba hacia la catedral mientras me hablaba.

Lo seguí con la mirada - ¿El Porqué…?

– Porque ocultaba su identidad… y luego se fueron a cenar…

– Pueden cometer el mismo error que usted… - Se que sonaba extraño, pero todo había sido un 'Dramático' accidente.

Él volteó a mirarme – Y es tan grave que la confundan con ella…

– Para mi lo es…- Susurré. Aunque había pensado un 'Si' inmediato en cuanto él formuló su pregunta.

– ¿Y eso por?

- No deseo que nadie mas sepa que estoy aquí…

- ¿Supongo entonces que no debería estarla viendo…?

– No pretendo ser grosera… pero… supone bien. – Susurré.

Él, siguió avanzando en dirección a la catedral – Es una lastima… ahora ya la puedo ver… al igual que lo hice ayer… - Volteó a verme, me sentí sobresaltada – ¿Me espera aquí un segundo?

– Si… supongo.

– Pero no haga trampas… si huye tendré que buscarla… y eso le hará perder toda la noche… y a fin y al cabo la encontrare igual – Me susurró al tiempo que entraba a la catedral.

Suspire. ¿Es que pensaba acaso que tendría deseos de escapar? Él ya había traspasado las puertas de la catedral, por lo que avance hasta el edificio, más no entre. No se escuchaba ruido alguno, un silencio de sepulcro. Avance un poco más colocando mi mano sobre la puerta de la catedral. Pero esta se abrió, haciéndome caer hacia delante. Si eso fue bastante vergonzoso, aunque en su momento no le di mayor importancia. Él estaba frente a mí, mirando. Observe la puerta en silencio.

– Podías haberme acompañado y evitar la caída – Susurró.

– Cierto pero… ya que – Susurré.

- Solo necesitaba, algún fiel… pero no hay muchas a estas horas… - 'Solo Mujeres… ¿De ahí el aire de galán?'

- Al parecer –

El comenzó a caminar - ¿Viene conmigo… o le tomo cariño al suelo? - Me pareció un tanto atrevida su forma de hablarme. Solo avance, siguiéndolo en silencio – Y entonces… ¿Es nueva por aquí…?- Susurró.

– Si… Llegué no hace mucho… aun desconozco el lugar… - Susurré por lo bajo, estaba sintiéndome algo incomoda.

- Pero conoce a la gente de aquí… o por lo menos a algunos… - Me sonrió.

- De vista a la mayoría, usted no es el caso y a otros, claro los conozco de hace bastante tiempo… - Susurré.

- ¿Otros?… Además del señor Van Garrett ¿Hay otros?

- Otros, que ya no están aquí, llegaron como yo pero no se quedaron mucho… - Aquellos peregrinos.

Él dejo su mano en el mentón - ¿Y usted piensa quedarse mucho tiempo?

– No lo se – Susurré.

Volteó a verme – Quizás usted conozca a alguien más, un tal… Ángelus…

- Creo que no…

- No es un mal chico, solo un incomprendido… los mortales no lo comprenden eso no es nuevo… pero aquí ni siquiera los inmortales lo comprenden – Sonrió.

Me le quedé viendo – Al parecer… sabe bastante sobre él…

– Últimamente me dedico a saber sobre todo - Sonrió levemente.

- Supongo es bueno saberlo.

Me sonrió - ¿Gusta beber algo?

Lo miré - ¿Algo…?

Me sonrió - No pensará que la invitare a tomar un cafecito… ¿verdad?

Sonreí, entrecerrando mis ojos, incomoda – Supongo que no – Ese comentario me había sentado tan bien como una bofetada.

– Entonces… ¿Acepta mi invitación?

- Acepto…

Luke guardo un papelito en su bolsillo, a pesar de que lo noté, no hice comentario alguno, prefería no hacerle preguntas. Aquel joven realmente me inquietaba, no era un vampiro como los que había conocido en la Mansión de Lacroix, su esencia era diferente, él se veía vivo. Pero aun así yo no era capaz de escuchar el latido de su corazón. Había un aura diferente a su alrededor, él escondía muchos secretos.

Él era un completo misterio para mí, su sola existencia era un enigma para mis conocimientos. Él no era un vampiro normal, algo había en él.

Observándolo sigilosamente, comprendí que si iba a quedarme en aquel lugar, mi tiempo de calma llegaría a su fin. Aquella ciudad me ofrecía un sin número de nuevas situaciones en las cuales poner mi atención, y justamente… tenía a una frente a mí.

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

Espero que la entrega les haya gustado.

"**Un aliento siempre viene bien, opinar es dar a conocer nuestros puntos de vista, criticar es exponer nuestra visión al mundo…"**

Dejar un review reúne todo lo anterior, sean buenos y escríbanme.

Luthien.


	30. Final

Disclaimer: Gabrielle me pertenece en su totalidad, es original de mi propia invención, así también como la historia en la que ella se envuelve. Más aclaraciones al final del drabble.

Historia originalmente publicada en la comunidad 30vicios de Livejournal, las temáticas pertenecen a la tabla básica que dicha comunidad publico para su uso y distribución.

Final.-

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

El final de mi viaje había terminado, luego de un largo periodo.

En Meridian encontré un lugar para mantenerme a salvo de la mirada de Raoul, la ciudad era muy especial, manteniendo a sus habitantes bajo una seguridad sobrenatural.

Por primera vez me sentí segura en mucho tiempo.

A pesar de que Max se encontrase en la ciudad, eso no era un impedimento para mí. Ahora nos reuníamos para hablar del tiempo que no nos habíamos visto… él había logrado encontrar quien sanará su corazón. Y quizás yo estaba por encontrar quien sanará las heridas que Raoul había dejado en mí.

La mayor parte del tiempo, la pasaba con Luke, quien encontraba excusas para cruzarse en mi camino. En un principio me parecía algo molesto y grosero. Pero luego comencé a conocerlo realmente. Él también cargaba sus propios demonios y luchaba con ellos día a día. Debía reprimir parte de sus instintos para no convertirse en algo que aborrecía.

Mis sospechas eran ciertas. Él no era un vampiro como yo, él era mitad vampiro mitad hechicero, una raza hibrida que al parecer, dentro de Meridian y sus alrededores era muy común entre las criaturas sobrenaturales. Su condición de hibrido lo hacía distinto, no tenia una necesidad de sangre tan grande como la mía, podía hacer uso de conjuros mágicos, pero así también su condición de hechicero, lo hacia en parte humano. Era más débil que yo, aunque la luz del sol no le afectase tanto, era vulnerable a otro tipo de ataques, sus heridas tardaban mas en sanar aun cuando bebiese sangre para regenerarse, estas tardaban un poco más, en comparación a mí.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que fuese a vivir con él. Poco a poco fue ganándose mi afecto, celoso en un principio por cualquier sentimiento hacia Max que en mí quedará.

Mi relación con él realmente comenzó a sanar las heridas que Raoul había dejado en mí. Aunque yo no hablaba de este tema con Luke, no me sentía preparada para involucrarlo en mis problemas, y realmente quería disfrutar mi tiempo de calma un poco más.

Era el final de una época oscura y terrible. El final del sufrimiento.

El final de Anastashia Van Garrett.

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

Espero que la entrega les haya gustado.

Este es el final de la tabla, no así de las vivencias de Gabrielle, a ella aun le queda mucho por recorrer, ella ha de enfrentar nuevos desafios, Raoul aun no ha desaparecido de su camino completamente, y sin duda puedo adelantarles que él volverá para reclamarla como el trofeo que Gabrielle significa para él.

Mientras tanto, les dejo esta historia para que puedan conocer a Gabrielle.

Quiero agradecerles a todos quienes alguna vez leyeron esta historia.  
Sobre todo a **Consueelo **porque fue una de mis lectoras mas fieles, dejandome reviews de animos. Querida Consueelo, te aseguro que la historia de Gabrielle no termna aquí, y pronto conocerás más sobre ella.

"**Un aliento siempre viene bien, opinar es dar a conocer nuestros puntos de vista, criticar es exponer nuestra visión al mundo…"**

Dejar un review reúne todo lo anterior, sean buenos y escríbanme.

Luthien.


End file.
